Firestarter
by The Blue Light
Summary: Ch. 10 Up! After a fire, Jack is forced to move in with Will...again. But this time, there seems to be something developing, but with who is it developing? Read and Review!
1. Anytime You Need a Friend

Disclaimer-I don't own "Will & Grace." They are property of NBC, David Kohan, and Max Mutchnick. The only parts that I _do_ own are the plot and the character Bryan Shultz. I also made up the movie, "Me, Myself, and Him, I mean, Her."

A/N-This is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind! :-) This fanfic takes place after "Looking for Mr. Good Enough."

~ * ~ **Chapter One-Anytime You Need a Friend** ~ * ~

__

Anytime you need a friend

I will be here

You'll never be alone again

So don't you fear

Even if you're miles away

I'm by your side

-Mariah Carey "Anytime You Need a Friend"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Okay, what _is_ this?" Will Truman asked his best friend, Grace Adler. The two of them had, that day, decided to go to the movies to see what the fuss was about the new movie, "Me, Myself, and Him, I mean, Her." So far, it had sounded exactly as the title suggested: strange and confusing.

"Umm, so far, I've gotten that Marcus is very, _very_ jealous of his best friend Ronnie's close relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Ray. But now, Ray is a woman and goes by Rachel, and now Marcus is thinking that Ronnie is a lesbian," she whispered back, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Oh, well then, what's with the three-legged puppy?" he asked, re-crossing his legs.

"I think that it's just there to keep us from leaving," she replied, cocking her head as a close up of the puppy appeared on the screen. "And, let me tell ya, it's working," she added, looking pitifully towards the screen.

"Yeah," said Will. "Okay, now what's-"

"Shh!" hushed a couple sitting behind him.

Will turned around to look at them. "Oh, come on," he said, defensively. "You probably don't get it, either!"

"Shh!" they said again, throwing Will a dirty look.

Will narrowed his eyes at them but said nothing. He turned around to look at the screen again.

"_Oh Marcus, nothing will_ ever_ come between us_." Ronnie had thrown her arms around Marcus in an embrace. "_You know that you're the one I love. You always have been. I don't know why you would ever doubt that._"

Will crossed his arms. What he would _give_ to have a relationship like that. Well, not necessarily like _that_, but the same passion, the same caring . . . he sighed deeply, earning himself another _hush_ from the couple behind him.

"_I never doubted it, Ronnie_," said Marcus. "_I always knew it was you. I love you, and I think I always have_."

The screen went black and the credits began to roll. When the lights went on, Will immediately stood up and stretched his back. "Well, that was . . . exciting," he told Grace, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on; it was _kind of_ nice, right? I mean, best friends for over ten years and then all it took was one incident and one sex-changed man to bring Marcus and Ronnie together." She smiled. "And in only six weeks, _my_ life will be just like that, because LEO'S COMING HOME!" she squealed, throwing her hands up in the air and spinning in a circle.

"SHH!" spat the couple.

"Oh shut up; the movie's over," snapped Grace, taking Will by the arm and leading him towards the exit.

"Oh my God," said Grace, suddenly, as soon as they reached Will's car. "I totally forgot-"

"What?" asked Will, opening the driver's door and climbing in.

"It's about Jack," she said, sliding into the passenger side seat. "He and Stewart broke up this afternoon."

Will felt his heart begin to race. "What?" he said, buckling his seat belt nervously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, because I forgot, but that's not the point. He was _devastated. _I can't believe I didn't tell you; he's all alone. After it happened, he told me that he wanted to _cook_ tonight."

"Wait, he wanted _to_ cook, not _get_ a Cook?" asked Will, holding up his hand.

"Yeah, _to_ cook. I don't think he even knows _how_ to cook. Come on, let's get home. Maybe we can buy Jack some gay porn and make him feel better," she said with a smile.

"I don't know, Grace. All of those guys having sex. It might make him feel even more depressed," said Will matter-of-factly.

"Maybe, but it can't hurt _too_ much, can it?"

Will shrugged and started the car. As he backed out of his parking space, he said, "Well, how'd it happen?"

"It all happened in my office today at about noon . . ."

__

Later that Day . . .

"Hey Karen," greeted Jack, entering through the door to Grace Adler Designs. "How's my favorite girls?"

"Oh, they're alright, honey," said Karen looking down at her chest, "and I'm alright too!" she added, laughing.

Jack laughed along heartily. "So, seriously," he began, sitting down on top of Karen's desk, "tomorrow's Stewart and my anniversary," he whispered, giggling.

"Oh sweetie, that's great," replied Karen, filing her nails. "I'm so happy that you found someone so cheerful, so rich, so . . . gay."

Jack nodded. "I know, it's great. So I'm trying to decide what to get him. I mean, he has_ pretty much everything. Oh! How about some of those breakfast Hot Pockets?" he asked, clasping his hands together._

"No honey, not food," protested Karen, looking disgusted. "Why don't you ask Grace over there? I'm sure that she has plenty_ of things Stewart's never heard of. Like knockoff watches and purses. I'm sure he'd get a kick out of those!"_

"That's a good idea. Grace!" he shouted, turning around. 

Grace was standing at her table, looking at a house layout. She looked up at him. "Yes Jack?"

"Grace, do you have any cheap, knockoff stuff for Stewart? It's our anniversary tomorrow." He grinned, leaning against Grace's table.

"Jack, you do_ realize that I was standing here the entire time, right?" she asked, a bewildered look upon her face._

"No, I don't. So, any knockoffs? At all? Please?"

Grace sighed. "Jack, you don't want to give Stewart knockoffs. Besides, even if that was_ appropriate, I don't have any."_

Karen scoffed, still filing her nails.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I don't. Why don't you give him something . . . nice? Something that says how much you care for him."

"What, like a Hallmark Card?" asked Jack, sarcastically.

"Well, maybe. Something like_ that. Whatever will make him look at you and say, 'Jack, thank you so much. I love this, and I love you.'"_

Jack was silent for a minute, a small smile on his face. "You know, Stewart sounds nothing_ like that," he said, giggling and shaking his head._

"Jack?" came a voice from behind the door.

"Oh, it's Stewart!" declared Jack, excitedly. "I'll get it!" He ran over to the door and opened it. "Hi Stewart!" he said, giving Stewart a hug. "I'm so glad you came over!"

"Umm Jack, we need to talk about something," said Stewart, solemnly. "Come here," he said, taking Jack's hands in his. "You know that I really care about you-"

"Hey Grace, he does_ sort of sound like that_," _interrupted Jack, throwing a glance back at Grace, who was watching the two curiously._

"Jack, listen to me," said Stewart, sternly. "It's just that . . . the time we've been together has been great . . . it's just . . ."

"What?" asked Jack. The smile had faded from his face and he was beginning to look very nervous.

Stewart shook his head. "I mean that . . . we need to . . . not be together anymore." He gave Jack's hands a quick squeeze before pulling his own hands back.

"What?" asked Jack, softly. "Do you mean you're . . . breaking up with me?"

"Yes Jack. I just feel that it'll be for the best-"

"How_ will it be 'for the best?'" demanded Jack, grabbing hold of Stewart's hands. "You and I are _perfect_ together. Why would it be better if we aren't together?" He pulled Stewart's hands to his chest and squeezed so tightly that Grace thought that at any moment, they were going to hear a _CRACK_ as his fingers snapped._

"Jack, I'm sorry," said Stewart, pulling his hands out of Jack's vice-like grip. "There's just something that doesn't feel right about us being together. There's . . . something standing in the way." 

"N-no, there's not," whimpered Jack.

"Yes, there is," he insisted. "You_ may not know, but I do." He turned around and began to walk towards the door. He looked back at his ex-lover and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry," he said again. He then opened the door and walked out._

"Jack?" said Grace, walking towards him. "I'm so sor-"

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Jack, quickly, his hand pressed over his eyes. "I'm fine. Don't be sorry." With his hand still pressed against his face, he walked towards the door. "I'm just going to go home, cry until it gets dark, cook myself dinner, and then cry some more." He left the office, leaving Karen and Grace alone.

"Poor guy," stated Karen. "He seems heartbroken."

"I know, crying all day and night . . ."

"No, I mean, he's going to cook._ I don't think he's cooked himself a meal in his entire life."_

Grace nodded. "I know . . . poor guy."

". . . and that's how it happened," concluded Grace.

"Wow, that's pretty bad. And a day before their anniversary. I hope he's okay . . ."

As they pulled into Will's apartment building, they noticed that a fire truck was parked in front of the building.

They exited the car and entered the building. They headed towards the elevator when a fireman appeared from around the corner. "Excuse me. I'm sorry, but you can't use that. There was a fire in this building."

"Oh, no," groaned Will. "Jack . . . cooking. It obviously equals fire." He ran towards the stairs and began to run up . . . and up . . . and up.

When he reached his floor he saw that Jack's door was ajar and a slight trail of smoke was spewing from the inside. And sitting in front of Will's apartment, leaning against the door, was Jack, a miserable look plastered upon his face.

"Jack!" exclaimed Will, kneeling down beside his best friend. "What happened? I mean, I know _what_ happened, but . . ."

"I was trying to cook myself one of those frozen pizzas-"

"Jack!"

"I know, but I was upset. Stewart broke up w-w-with me . . ."

"I heard; I'm sorry," said Will, giving Jack a one-armed hug.

"Anyway, so I was letting the pizza cook in the oven, and then, after an hour, I began to smell smoke."

"An _hour_?" repeated Will. "How could you leave it there for an hour?"

"Well, there was a lot of ice on it, so I assumed . . ." He trailed off, nodding his head.

"Right, okay."

"Will, this is the _worst_ day of my life! My boyfriend dumps me, there was a fire, I can't cook, and all my stuff smells like _smoke_," he wailed, burying his face in his hands. "I have no reason to live!"

"Aww, don't say that," said Will, squeezing Jack's shoulder. "Sure you do."

"Excuse me, Mr. McFarland?" Jack looked up at the young fireman who had said his name. "I'm afraid that you have quite a bit of damage to your apartment, mainly the kitchen area, so you won't be able to live there until it's fixed."

"O-Okay," stammered Jack. The fireman nodded, then walked down the hall, out of sight. "Great, and now I can't live in my apartment. I don't have enough money to _fix_ it!"

"Jack, _I'll_ pay to have your apartment fixed-" began Will.

"No!" snapped Jack, cutting Will off. "I don't want you to. I broke it, I'll fix it. I don't know _how_ exactly, but I will."

"Well, until you _do_ get the money, I want you to stay with me as long as you need," said Will. "And don't say no," he added, noticing the look on Jack's face, "you _are_ going to stay with me."

Jack gave him a smile. "Thanks, Will," he said, getting to his feet. "Oh, and I can wear your clothes, right?"

"Don't you usually?"

Jack shrugged and entered Will's apartment. Will followed. He felt something . . . something _very_ right about the choice he had made.

~ * ~ **TBC** ~ * ~

A/N-Okay, please review, and I would like any suggestions you can offer! Thanks!!


	2. Desperately

Disclaimer-I don't own "Will & Grace." They are property of NBC, David Kohan, and Max Mutchnick. The only parts that I _do_ own are the plot and the character Bryan Shultz. I also do not own the song "Friends and Lovers." It belongs to Gloria Loring and Carl Anderson.

A/N-Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

~ * ~ **Chapter Two-Desperately** ~ * ~

__

Something about the way you looked at me 

Made me think for a moment 

That maybe we were meant to be. 

Living our lives separately. 

And it's strange cause things change

When I've been wanting you... 

-Michelle Branch "Desperately"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

The Next Morning . . .

Will was standing in the kitchen, making up breakfast for both him and Jack. After the previous night, he was going to make sure that Jack never cooked again . . . ever. He looked up at the sound of Jack's bedroom door opening.

"Hey Jackie," he greeted as soon as Jack rounded the corner.

"Ugh . . . uh-huh," grunted Jack, rubbing his half-closed eyes with the back of his hand. He made a beeline for the bathroom. Before entering the bathroom, he turned around to look at Will. "I'm gonna take a . . . a . . ." He yawned. "A shower," he finished, turning around and entering the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Will smiled at the closed door. The water began to run from behind the door and Will heard Jack begin to sing: _"Do you beeeeleeeeeve in life after love after love?!"_

Will grimaced slightly, but went back to cooking. He poured a good amount of pancake batter onto a frying pan. As the batter began to sizzle, he found himself smiling. _Jack sure looked cute this morning, with his hair all tousled and . . ._

He cut off his thought. '_What am I thinking?' _He laughed nervously at himself and began to flip the pancake. 

__

"And . . . something something something . . . beeeeeeleeeeeeeve in life after love after love!"

Will shook his head, still smiling. He heard the water shut off and after a matter of seconds, Jack opened the door. Steam erupted from the bathroom and Jack stepped out, wearing one of Will's robes and drying his hair with a towel. "Hello," he said, cheerfully.

"Hey, how was your shower?" asked Will, placing a pancake onto one of his plates.

"Wonderful," replied Jack, smiling. "In fact, Cher's song has made me feel fine about breaking up with . . . with . . ." His face fell and his eyes began to glass over. "Stewart," he finished, slumping down on the couch. "Stewart, why?!" he wailed. "There _isn't_ life after love! Why d-did you l-leave m-me?" His voice began to hitch. "W-why?!"

Will's heart fell. He went down and sat next to his friend, wrapping his arms around him. "Oh, don't worry, Jack," he said, soothingly. "You'll find someone else. I know you will."

Jack sighed deeply, burying his face into Will's shoulder. "No, I won't," he whined. "Stewart was 'the one.' I was even gonna ask him to . . . to . . . move in with me."

Will opened his mouth to reply, but closed it almost immediately. He felt something gnarling in his stomach; the feeling was either utmost pity for his best friend or-_'No, don't even think it,' _he told himself-jealousy.

But why would he be _jealous_, for God's sake? There was no reason for it, right? If Jack _had_ moved in with Stewart, would he have felt this way?

Simply _picturing_ Jack and Stewart living together made that nauseous feeling return. He swallowed. '_No, I don't feel jealous_,_'_ he thought. _'I'm just really upset for Jack. That's all; nothing more.'_

He cleared his throat. "Jack," he said, causing Jack to pull away from him. _No, don't do that,_ his mind screamed. He shook his head, trying to rid the voice that wanted, no, _needed_, Jack to need him. "Why don't I take you out tonight? To a bar, or something. I'm sure that seeing cute guys will make you forget _all_ about Stewart."

Jack gave him a watery smile. "Maybe," he said, hopefully.

"Now, why don't you go and eat breakfast. Do you feel up to going to the hospital?"

"The hospital?" repeated Jack, giving Will a confused look.

"Yeah, you know . . . where you work," Will replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'll be fine. Maybe seeing those unlucky people will make me feel better." Jack stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Is this mine?" he asked, gesturing towards the plate on the counter.

Will nodded and Jack picked up the plate and walked over to the table. As he began to eat, Will caught himself smiling. Again.

__

Good job, his mind told him. _Taking Jack to a bar, where he's _bound_ to meet a guy, or two._

'But that's the point,' he argued back. '_To take his mind off of Stewart.'_

That isn't what you want, though, his mind said. You don't want some other guy for Jack.

'What?'

Admit it.

__

'Admit what?' he thought, cluelessly.

You love him.

Will felt his heart skip a beat. _'No, I don't,' he insisted._

Yes, you do, his mind insisted.

He looked at Jack, who was pouring a good amount of syrup onto his pancake. Just seeing him so peaceful, so at ease, sent his heart soaring. _'Or, do I?'_

Will swallowed. All it took was a nagging voice in the back of his head to make him realize something that was probably always there: He loved his best friend. And that night, he was going to have to give his-_oh, just say it_-crush away to someone else. The nauseous feeling in his stomach returned.

He looked at Jack again. "Uhh, Jack?" he said.

Jack looked over at him. Will stared into his bright blue eyes and felt his face begin to burn. "You know," Will began, trying to keep his voice steady, "if you don't feel _ready_ to meet other guys, we don't have to go tonight. You and I can go to a movie, like 'Me, Myself, and Him, I mean, Her.' So, what do you say?"

Jack swallowed the bite of food in his mouth. "No, I'm ready. If I can go to work and see people on their death bed, I can sure meet a guy and, you know, get lucky." Jack grinned and took another bite of food.

Will smiled and nodded, but could feel the feeling of jealousy ripping away at his stomach. "Okay, just wanted to . . . make sure."

Jack nodded. "Hey, what time is it?" he asked, suddenly.

"It's . . ." Will looked at his watch. "Almost ten o'clock."

"Oh, then I'd better get to the hospital. I'll see you later tonight. We'll leave at, like, six o'clock, 'kay?" he asked, standing up and setting his plate in the sink.

"Oh, oh sure," replied Will, standing up as well. As Jack was about to pass him on his way to the bedroom, Will wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulder's, embracing him tightly. 

Will felt Jack tense up for a second, then relax. "I'm glad you're feeling better," whispered Will, feeling Jack's heart pounding against his chest, feeling the warmth of Jack's body on his own. He pulled away. "Well, you better get to work," he said, quickly, walking swiftly towards the kitchen.

"Umm, okay," replied Jack, in a confused tone of voice. He walked into his bedroom, leaving Will alone in the kitchen.

Will looked across the room to the mirror on the opposite wall. Even from the distance he was at, he could see that his face was a bright pink. "Oh, God," he muttered, turning on the faucet in the sink and splashing the cool water over his face.

"Why did I hug him?" he asked himself, turning off the faucet and picking up a dishtowel. 

__

Because it felt right, his mind replied. Will wiped his face dry with the towel and silently agreed. It _had_ felt right. It had felt even more right than it had with Michael. And he wished that he could do it every chance he had . . .

Why, _why _had he suggested they go to a gay bar? Why? Well, he hadn't known about his crush at that time.

It was interesting . . . how you can be best friends with someone one minute, and then in love with them the next. And as upsetting as it was that he probably would never be with Jack, at least, not _that_ night, it felt so good to love someone again.

Jack entered the living room, wearing one of Will's collared shirts and a pair of Will's kackis. "Well, I'm off," he declared, opening the front door and exiting.

"Bye," said Will. And then, after the door had shut, he whispered: "I love you."

__

Noon-Grace Adler Designs . . .

"Karen, could you hand me that pencil sharpener, please?" asked Grace.

"Oh, sure honey," replied Karen, taking her feet down from atop the desk and looking around for the pencil sharpener. "Umm, Grace, what does this sharpener look like?"

Grace sighed. "Well, it's the round machine that says 'Pencil Sharpener' on it," she replied, sarcastically.

Karen continued to search her desk. "I'm sorry honey, I don't see it."

"The blue thing!" snapped Grace.

"Grace," began Karen, with a small giggle, "with the stuff I took this morning, everything looks green."

"Ahh, well . . ." Grace got off of her stool and walked over to Karen's desk. She picked up the pencil sharpener and returned to her desk. "Never mind."

"Oh, you found it; good," said Karen, putting her feet back on top of her desk.

The door opened and Will walked into the office. "Grace," he said, quickly, "I've got to talk to you."

"sure, Will; what is it?" asked Grace, standing up again and walking over to him.

"Well, uhh . . ." He tried to find the right words to start with, but nothing would come out. Did he _really_ care what Grace thought about his being in love with Jack? Well, yes, he did. "I think that . . . there's a guy-"

"Oh my God; you're in love with Jack!" interrupted Karen, her face showing as much surprise as it possibly could.

"How-how did you do that?" Will asked, slightly impressed, slightly frightened.

"Wait, you're in love with, you're in _love _with . . . Jack?!" Grace's lips curled into a smile. "Honey, that's great!"

Karen scoffed. "Yeah, it's about time," she said, rolling her eyes. "I was just waiting for one of you to declare your love for the other."

"Karen, I'm . . . not going to 'declare my love' for him," protested Will.

"What?" Karen and Grace said at once. "But, you _have _to," insisted Grace. "You two would be so happy!"

"Grace, no, I can't. At least, not right now. He and Stewart, like, _just_ broke up, and it wouldn't be right . . ."

"Oh, who cares about 'right?'" asked Karen. "What matters is that you love him and, trust me, honey, deep down, he _really_ loves you. He just doesn't know it yet."

Will sighed. "Maybe, but I would feel guilty, like I was going in for the rebound or something."

"Rebound?" repeated Grace. "You don't even _watch_ sports, so you cannot use the tern 'rebound.'"

"Fine. But I don't want him to feel like I'm just using his misery for my own benefit."

"Will, do what you want," said Grace, placing her hand on his shoulder. "But you _have_ to tell him sometime in the next four weeks."

"Why the next four weeks?" asked Will.

"Well, because in six weeks Leo is back, and I need a few weeks to get ready, so I'll be too busy to congratulate you two," replied Grace, with a nod.

"Right."

__

Six O'clock-Will's Apartment . . .

Will arrived home that night to find Jack sitting on the couch, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a Will's collared shirt. "Hey Jack," he greeted, with a smile.

"Hello Will," he replied, standing up. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Okay, just let me get-" Will began to cough at the faint scent of smoke. "Jack, what _is_ that?"

"Oh, just my pants. I really like wearing these out, and no smell will keep them off of me! Besides, it'll smell so strongly of perfume and cologne in there that no one will smell it."

"Okay then," replied Will, walking back towards his bedroom.

After Will got ready, he and Jack went downstairs. They exited the apartment building and walked together down the street. "So, how was work?" asked Will, striking up conversation.

"It was okay. About as good a day at a hospital can be," replied Jack. "How about you? How was your day?"

Will looked at Jack, trying to see if Jack was asking, but not really listening. Jack's eyes were locked on Will's, and they looked so interested, they caused Will's face to burn again. "It was all right. I looked over some cases, saw Grace at lunch time and . . . then I came home." In his mind, he added, _My day wasn't interesting at all until I saw you._

Jack nodded. The rest of their walk was filled with an awkward silence. When they finally reached the bar, Will was hit with a horrible realization: _'Jack and I probably won't talk for the rest of the night_.' At that moment, there was nothing Will wanted more than to look into Jack's eyes, tell him how he felt, and give him a warm, passionate kiss.

The thought of his and Jack's lips meeting made Will shudder. Jack noticed this and asked, "Are you okay? Should we go inside?"

Will nearly shouted out, _"No! I don't want to go inside! I want to take you home and hug you and love you forever and ever and ever . . ." _But he didn't. "Yeah, let's go inside," he replied.

He followed Jack into the bar. His ears were immediately filled with eighties music. Jack leaned over to him. "Look at _that_ guy over there," he whispered in Will's ear.

Will looked in the direction Jack was looking. Sitting alone at the bar was a brown haired, blue eyed guy. "Dibs!" squealed Jack, as he dashed across the floor to sit next to the brown haired guy.

Will was left standing alone. He looked around the bar; there were many attractive, single, gay men in this place, and he did not want to go for any of them. He sat down at a small table and watched Jack as he hit on the brown haired guy.

Jack said something and the brown haired guy laughed, causing Jack to laugh as well. "Bryan!" Will heard Jack exclaim. "You have such a _great_ laugh!"

Will began to feel ill. "Excuse me?" he called to a passing-by waiter. "Could I have a glass of wine?" He heard Jack laugh in the background. "_And_ a martini?" The waiter nodded and left to get his drinks.

Another song began to blare over the speakers. Will could no longer hear Jack and Bryan's conversation, but by the light in Jack's eyes, he knew that it would not be simply him and Jack walking home that night.

Will held his head in his hand and listened to the music:

__

"What would you say if I told you

I've always wanted to hold you?"

Will's drinks were delivered and he took a large swig of his martini, his eyes locked upon Jack.

__

"I don't know what we're afraid of.

Nothing would change if we made love."

Jack's hand was on top of Bryan's, and the two of them were laughing heartily. Laughing together. Together.

__

"'Cause I'll be your friend.

And I'll be your lover.

Well, I know in our hearts we agree.

We don't have to be one or the other.

Yes, it's a chance that we're taking.

And someone's heart may be breaking."

Will watched as Jack slipped his arm around Bryan's waist. Will felt as though his heart could explode.

__

"But we can't stop what's inside us.

Our love for each other will guide us."

"Hi," greeted a voice. Will looked up and saw a cute blonde standing over him, a smile on his face. "Is someone sitting there?" he asked, gesturing to the seat across from Will.

"Umm . . ." Will looked at Jack and felt his heart ache. "Yes, I'm sorry. My friend should be coming back in a minute."

A look of disappointment washed over the blonde's face before he turned and left, leaving Will and his love for Jack alone.

__

"I've been through you.

And you've been through me.

Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see.

We always know when it's laid on the line.

Nobody else is as easy to find."

Will chugged the rest of his martini and, for a split second, he thought that his and Jack's eyes had met . . . and that Jack had known how he felt . . .

But Jack was still talking to Bryan, a large smile plastered upon his face, and Will knew that Jack hadn't looked at him. That Jack did not know.

__

"So I'll be your friend.

And I'll be your lover.

Well, I know in our hearts we agree.

We don't have to be one or the other . . .

Other . . ."

As the song faded, Will felt tears burning in his eyes. Jack would do this every night; find someone new, and not even notice the way Will stared at him. Not notice the way Will loved him.

~ * ~ **TBC** ~ * ~

A/N-Don't worry, I'm not some eighties freak. I just saw the title and thought it would be perfect. Anyway, review please!


	3. Love’s a Hurting Game

Disclaimer-See Chapter One/Two

A/N-Thank you all sooo much for the reviews. They are the reason why this chapter came so fast. Okay, enjoy . . .

~ * ~ **Chapter Three-Love's a Hurting Game** ~ * ~

__

Don't know why it happened 

Who's to blame? 

Only know I'm cryin' 

Love's a hurting game 

__

-Marty Robbins "Love's a Hurting Game"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Will sat at his lonely table for what felt like forever. His eyes never left Jack the entire time he was there. Every time Bryan said something, he silently prayed that it was something that Jack did not want to hear. He felt a spring of hope when he saw Jack shift in his stool . . . the then resume talking.

Will rubbed at his eyes. _'Am I becoming a _stalker?' he asked himself. _'I mean, this is what stalkers _do_, isn't it? When Jack was stalking Kevin Bacon, he basically did what I'm doing. Except he left Kevin Bacon a note saying, "Nice Stalkin' To Ya."'_ Will smiled; what stupid ideas Jack always had. It just made him seem even _more_ irresistible.

Somehow, the memory of when he and Jack thought they had slept together on Karen's yacht squeezed its way to the front of Will's mind. What had he been thinking, not wanting to get together with Jack . . . and Jack not wanting to be with him.

Will ran a hand through his hair. What if Jack _still_ felt that way? Then what? Would Jack be so uncomfortable around him that he would never see him again? Will didn't think that he could take never seeing Jack again. Not after all of this.

"Hi." Will looked up; a very cute man was standing over him, a smile on his face. "Can I join you?"

Will stared at the man for a second. "No, I'm sorry."

"What's wrong; are you taken?" the man asked, slightly irritated.

Will smiled slightly, looking over at Jack again. Jack was laughing. The look on Jack's face made Will's smile grow. "Yeah," he told the man, "I am."

The man shrugged and walked over to the bar. Will sighed; over three men had asked to join him that night. If he had not been so smitten with Jack, he would _never_ have had so many men interested in him. There were even times that he considered letting one of the men join him, but, even though he did not know them, he could tell they were not for him . . . they weren't Jack.

Will continued to stare across the bar at Bryan and Jack. His heart was hurting so badly that he could actually hear his pulse in his ears. ***Thump Thump*** Bryan smiled so wide that Will knew what Jack had asked him: _"So, Bryan . . . would you like to come up to my place?"_

****

*Thump Thump Thump* Will watched as Bryan gently placed his hand on Jack's knee. Yeah, there was no doubt about _that_; Jack had asked Bryan up to their apartment. 

Will groaned inwardly. What if he heard them doing . . . what they do? What if he somehow _saw_ them? He knew that if he did, he would just want to lay down and die. Jack making _love_ to someone else . . . he didn't want to think about it. But he knew that it was going to happen.

Suddenly, he saw Jack stand up. Maybe he _didn't_ ask Bryan up! Maybe, maybe . . .

Will's heart fell as he saw Jack grab Bryan's hand and pull him towards the exit. _Wait!_ Will wanted to call out to them. _What about me?!_

****

*Thump-Thump-Thump* Will immediately stood up and walked after them. He told himself that he shouldn't be offended that Jack did not try to get him; Jack probably assumed that he was simply with some guy.

Will walked about fifteen feet behind Bryan and Jack, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Bryan and Jack were holding hands and were walking _very _close to each other. 

Will had an urge to run up to the two of them, push Bryan away, and tell Jack everything: How he loved him, how it killed him to see him with someone else, how he wanted to spend every waking hour with him . . .

Will watched in sad horror as Jack pulled Bryan close and slipped an arm around his waist. _"Why can't that be me?"_ Will asked himself. He closed his eyes and could actually _feel_ Jack's arm slipping around him, holding him tight . . . Jack's lips pressing lightly against his own . . .

****

*Honk-Honk* Will snapped his eyes open at the sound of a car honking. He looked around; he had been standing in the middle of the street, and a cab driver was honking at him angrily, telling him to "Get off the road, you jackass!"

Will looked at the driver blankly before stepping onto the curb. He looked ahead; Bryan and Jack had their arms wrapped around each other in some odd embrace. Will's face flushed with anger and hate for Bryan. Why should _he_ have Jack when Will could not?

As they reached their apartment building, Will saw Bryan lean his back against the side of the building. He placed his hand on his throat. "Oh God," he muttered. He knew exactly what was about to happen . . .

Will stopped walking. He saw Jack's eyes slide closed, then Bryan's. Will wanted desperately to turn away, but something was forcing him to watch.

Jack leaned in, and as soon as Bryan and Jack's lips met, Will slumped against the side of the building, his hand clenching at his chest. Tears sprang to his eyes. He couldn't breathe . . . _Why? Why? Why?_ His mind was screaming that one word over and over in his mind. _Why?!_

Will shook his head sadly. How could he have forgotten? He had been so obsessed with the sex part that he had completely overlooked the "first kiss."

Bryan wrapped his arms around Jack's torso, pulling him closer. Jack's arms were caressing Bryan's face delicately. Will began to feel sick; he slid his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around him stomach. It hurt . . . it hurt so badly.

Jack pulled away, breaking the kiss. "Wanna come up?" Will heard Jack ask. Will saw Bryan nod in reply. Taking no notice to Will, Jack took both of Bryan's hands in his and led him into the building.

__

I love you! Will shouted at Jack in his mind. _Why can't you see that?! You loved _me_ once. Why can't you love me again?!_

He couldn't go inside. Not yet. He had to get away . . . he had to find a shoulder to cry on . . . he had to, he had to . . .

He signaled a cab and climbed inside. In a faint, faraway voice he told the cab driver Grace's address. The drive there was silent, at least for the driver. For Will, it was filled with painful thoughts about Jack and Bryan and what they were doing. Will pressed the back of his hand to his eyes, wiping away the moisture.

Finally, he arrived at Grace's building. He silently paid the driver and walked swiftly inside. He knocked on Grace's door with a clenched fist. _"I'm coming!" _came Grace's voice from behind the door. She opened the door. "Oh, hey Will." She looked at Will's face; his eyes were glassy, and there was a look of pure misery upon his face. "What's wrong?" she asked, gesturing for Will to enter.

Will sat down on her couch without a word. "Will, what's wrong? Is it about Jack?"

Will nodded. "I-I did something that-that I-I'm going to regret forever," he said, as Grace sat down next to him.

"What did you do?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I suggested that J-Jack and I go to a gay bar tonight. You know, so that he could get over Stewart," he admitted, lowering his head.

"Why? I thought that you, you know, had a crush on him-"

"Gracie, I _love_ him. I don't know why it took me so long to figure out, but I do. I really, really love him."

"Aww," she cooed, giving Will's shoulders a squeeze. "Then, why did you want him to find someone else?"

"I said it before I realized how I felt. And right now, he's . . . in my apartment with this guy he met." He covered his face with his hands, letting the tears spill slowly. "What the _hell_ was I thinking?"

Grace shook her head. "I don't know, but you've gotta tell Jack soon. Before he finds someone, you know, _special_."

The image of Jack and Bryan kissing each other in front of his apartment building forced its way into Will's mind. "What if he already has?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, confused.

"I-I saw Jack and Bryan k-kiss. They looked so . . . peaceful, so happy. What if-what if Bryan's 'the one'?"

"What if he's not?" asked Grace, seriously. "What if _you_ are?"

__

Later that Night-Will's Apartment . . .

Will opened the door to his apartment and peeked inside. There was silence in the apartment. He sighed in relief; maybe Bryan left. Or maybe they were just _very_ quiet. Either way, Will felt lucky.

He removed his jacket and laid it down on the couch. He walked quietly over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out a Diet Coke and sat back down on the couch.

His ears perked up at the sound of a door opening. He turned his head around to see Bryan, wearing only a pair of boxers, entering the room. "Oh, hi," Bryan greeted as soon as he saw Will. "You must be Will. Jack assumed that you were with someone, but . . . I guess not."

Will felt his face begin to burn, so he turned away from Bryan. "Well, you know, just no one there for me tonight," he said. _That's not true,_ he added in his mind. _There was someone there for me. Jack was for me, _is _for me. Why don't you leave him alone. You don't deserve him._

"Will," began Bryan, with a sigh of, what sounded like, pity, "don't think I didn't notice the way you were staring at us tonight. I saw."

Will felt his stomach lurch. "What do you mean?" he asked, stupidly.

Bryan sat down next to Will. "I know how you feel," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh really, half-naked-man-on-my-couch?" asked Will, sarcastically. "And _how_ is that?"

"I know that you must be jealous of Jack, you know, for calling dibs on me first, but that's the way it goes. Tell you what, you can have me tomorrow night." He smiled at Will and winked.

"What?" snapped Will, sliding away from Bryan.

"It's okay; Jack just wants a one-night thing, and-"

"That's all he wants?" asked Will, slightly horrified. "Did he _tell_ you this?"

"No, I figured that's all he wanted, coming up to me tonight . . . asking me here. Kind of obvious, isn't it?"

"What if that _isn't _what he wants?" asked Will, standing up. "What if he wants is someone special. Someone who is 'the one'?"

Bryan did not say anything. "Well," he began, uneasily, "it can't be me; I'm not ready for that." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey, won't you need . . . clothes?" asked Will, giving Bryan an odd look.

"No, I have a friend who lives in this building. I can't go back there, in case Jack wants to propose. Uhh, bye." He walked out and shut the door behind him.

Will smiled; that had worked out pretty well. Now that Bryan was gone, Jack was going to need some comfort. Being able to take Jack in his arms again . . . it gave Will an adrenaline rush just _thinking_ about it.

"Oh Bryaaaannn!" came Jack's sing-songy voice from down the hall. "Where are yooooou?" Jack saw Will almost immediately. "Hey Will, have you seen Bryan?"

Will did not reply right away. Jack was dressed as Bryan had been; simply wearing a pair of boxers. Again, he got an urge to take Jack in his arms and kiss him all over and hear Jack say how much he loved him . . . "Umm, yeah," replied Will. "He was here, then he remembered that he had to . . . leave."

"Leave?" repeated Jack, sitting on the couch. "Why?"

"He didn't say," Will lied. "He just left."

"Why?" Jack said again, but this time it wasn't to Will; it was to himself. "I was a _good_ lover."

Will sat down beside Jack. "It's okay," he said, soothingly. "They'll be someone better."

"That's not the point, Will. The point is, he just _left_. First Stewart, then Bryan . . . what is _wrong_ with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," said Will, wrapping his arms around Jack. As soon as he hands touched Jack's bare flesh, he felt a light tingle. _Wow_, he thought. _This feels so right._ "You're . . . great."

Jack laid his head against Will's shoulder. "Thanks. Keep going."

Will sighed softly, secretly smelling Jack's hair. The scent of Sweet Pea shampoo filled his mind with soothing thoughts, and he hugged Jack tighter. "And you're funny and sweet and . . . just . . . perfect."

Jack looked up at Will, his blue eyes sent a chill up Will's spine. "Thanks Will. I needed that."

Will sighed again. "Jack, there's something that I've got to tell you."

"What is it?" Jack asked, softly.

Will stared into Jack's eyes; they were so calm, so tranquil, that Will actually feared telling Jack about his feelings. "I . . . I . . ." He took a deep breath. "Jack, I think that I'm in-"

****

*Knock-Knock* Jack looked at the door. "Bryan?" he whispered, standing up. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Br-" He stopped talking. "Oh, my God. Stewart?"

~ * ~ **TBC** ~ * ~

A/N-Okay, please review! Thanks!


	4. Love in Disguise

Disclaimer-I do not own "Will & Grace." The only thing I own is the plot.

A/N-Thank you all for the reviews. Enjoy chapter four.

~ * ~ **Chapter Four-Love in Disguise** ~ * ~

_We still live for each other _

_But still we keep pretending that _

_There's no love in disguise, in disguise._

_-Debbie Gibson "Love in Disguise"_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Stewart?" Jack said, shocked.

Will looked at the doorway to see Stewart standing there, a small smile upon his face. _"Love with you," _he finished to himself. Stewart was here, probably about to beg Jack to take him back, or, if he didn't, Jack was probably going to beg Stewartto take him back. He looked down at the floor; he knew that there was no chance of telling Jack how he felt now.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jack, still shocked.

"Well, I just came here to-"

"-ask Jack to take you back, we know!" snapped Will, getting up angrily. "You guys are perfect together, so who's to blame you for wanting Jack back? Just _look_ at him; he's . . ." He looked into Jack's confused and still-shocked eyes. " . . . wonderful," he finished, feeling his face flush over. He turned around and walked out towards the doors that led out to the balcony.

Before opening the doors and going outside, he turned his head back around and looked at Stewart and smiled sadly. "You're a lucky man," he murmured, opening the doors and walking outside to the balcony.

Jack watched him go. "Stewart," he said, turning back to face his ex-lover, "why are you here?" he asked, quietly. "I thought that you and I couldn't be together anymore."

Stewart smiled slightly, then let the smile fade. "Jack, I'm not here to beg for you back," Stewart said, looking up at Jack, seriousness showing on his face. "I decided that I really didn't give you a good enough reason for ending our relationship. So, I'm here to explain exactly _why_ we had to break up.  And, uhh . . ." he said, looking down at Jack's ensemble.  "It would probably be easier if you weren't half-naked."

"Oh, right," replied Jack, embarrassed.  "I'll be right back."  Jack hurried away from Stewart into his room.  He quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and hurried back to the living area where Stewart was waiting.

"Okay. Would you like to sit down?" asked Jack, sitting down on the couch. Stewart nodded and sat down next to Jack. "Stewart, I just want to know . . . what did you mean by 'There's something standing in the way'? There was never anything standing in the way of us."

"Yes, there was," protested Stewart, gently. "I could tell, just by the way you reacted whenever we kissed. There was something else that you wanted. Maybe something you even _still_ want."

Jack shook his head, confused. "There-there was never anything else I wanted. All I want is . . . is you."

Now it was Stewart's turn to shake his head. "Jack, we both know that that's not true. Here, let me try something; close your eyes."

Jack raised his eyebrows, but closed his eyes. "Now," continued Stewart, "tell me; was there anyone that you truly, _truly_ loved? Someone that you wanted to spend your entire life with?"

"Well, you-"

"Don't say me," interrupted Stewart. "Because I could tell that you were in love with someone else. And that you probably always have been in love with. And-" He paused, looking at Jack's face. "-someone that you're still in love with."

"Listen, if you're talking about Bryan, I don't love him. I just met him tonight," said Jack, defensively.

Stewart shook his head, even though Jack couldn't see it. "I don't mean Bryan. Wait, _Bryan_? Who's Bryan . . . no, wait; it doesn't matter. Jack, was there ever someone who you loved?"

"Well . . ."

_On the Balcony . . .___

"God, how could I have been so _stupid_?" Will muttered to himself. "I should have known that Stewart would come back; he and Jack were-" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "-in love."

He placed his hands on the railing and looked down at the street. "This isn't fair," he whispered to the people below. "I love him more than Stewart _ever_ could. But, I guess that Stewart admitted to loving him first."

Tears began to flow from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks and falling down . . . down . . . down to the streets below. His heart ached terribly. He placed his hand on his chest. "Why does it hurt so badly?" he asked himself.

"I love him so much, but I was too late," he mumbled to himself. "Why can't be just _love_ me again? If he ever actually loved me . . ."

_Inside the Apartment . . .___

"Well . . ." Jack's voice trailed off, as if he was embarrassed for some reason.

"There _was_, wasn't there, Jack?" Stewart asked. "Who was it?"

"You'll think I'm stupid," murmured Jack, crossing his legs and turning away from Stewart, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

"No, I won't. Just please tell me," Stewart replied, sounding as though he already knew who it was.

"It was a long time ago, remember that," began Jack, defensively. "It was . . . Will."

Stewart nodded. "I thought so."

"But I don't love him any more, Stewart. I-I . . . I don't," he said, nervously.

"Jack," sighed Stewart. "I think that, deep down, you've always loved him. I could tell when we first started dating. Every time we kissed . . . you always seemed to want something more, something . . . like Will."

"Wow, you got all of that out of a _kiss_?" asked Jack, amazed.

"Yes. Jack, tell me . . . close your eyes again." Jack obeyed. "I need you to think about my next question very carefully; do you still love Will?"

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it almost immediately. "I-I . . ." Jack paused. _Do I? I –I don't know. He _did_ break my heart by telling me he didn't love me. And when we kissed that time on the Today Show . . . I know I felt something_. Jack smiled, his eyes still closed. _Maybe I do love him. I-I think that . . . I do. I think I _do_ love him. And I think I always have. I . . . I love him._

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Stewart. "Oh my God," he whispered. "You're . . . you're right. I _do_ love him. I'm so sorry," he added, looking sadly at Stewart. "I love Will. And I always have."

Stewart smiled. "I know. I could tell. Jack, it's okay. I just need you to do something for me," he said.

"What?"

"I need you to tell Will how you feel. Right now."

Jack's eyes widened. "What? I can't . . . tell him how I feel. Not now. What if he still doesn't love me?"

"Jack, the man just said that you were wonderful and said I was a 'lucky man,' because he thought we were getting back together. He loves you as much as you love him. Maybe more."

Jack grinned. "Really? Wow, you're good." He stood up. "Thank you, Stewart. I _did_ love you, you know. But what I feel right now . . . it's incredible. It actually hurts a little." He smiled wider.

Stewart stood up and smiled at Jack. "I know that you and Will will be happy together. Everyone I know thinks so. They only changed their mind after I told them that you and I were dating."

"Thank you, Stewart," Jack said again, pulling Stewart into a hug. "Thanks _so_ much. I think that this is the . . . real thing."

Stewart hugged Jack back. After a matter of seconds, he broke the hug and looked up into Jack's eyes. "Tell him," he said, nodding.

Jack giggled. "I love him," he said, turning around and heading towards the balcony. "I really love him."

_On the Balcony . . .___

_"I love-" _Will heard Jack's voice from behind the glass doors. He could not bear to turn around and see Jack and Stewart together . . . again. _Jack loves Stewart_, he told himself, as much as it pained him. _I can't come between that._

The glass doors opened but Will did not turn around. "Will?" Will's heart fluttered at the sound of Jack's voice. "Will, are you okay?"

Will still did not turn around. "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen," he said, looking at Jack. "I'm really happy for you and Stewart. Really happy. And I hope that you two have a great life together."

"Will, he didn't propose," said Jack, rolling his eyes. "In fact, he didn't even ask to get back together."

Will looked at Jack hopefully. "R-Really?" he asked, his voice hitching.

"Yes."

"Then, why'd he come?"

"Will," Jack said, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter."

Will looked at the sky. "Well, I guess that you'll want to go to another gay bar tomorrow night, right?"

"Will, look at me," Jack said, soothingly. Will turned his face to look at Jack's. Jack looked into Will's eyes, smiling at the way they were sparkling . . . and he knew that Stewart had been right; Will _did_ love him. Jack placed his hands on Will's face and closed his eyes. He leaned in and their lips met . . .

Will closed his eyes as well. Jack knew; he didn't know _how_ Jack knew, but he knew. The passion in the kiss was overpowering. Will wrapped his arms around Jack's torso, as Bryan had done, and pulled Jack tight.

Jack's hands left Will's face and he wrapped his arms around Will's neck. _I love you, Will_, he thought. _I love you._

_I love you, Jack_, Will thought, pulling Jack even closer. _I love you._

The two kissed under the moonlight for as long as they could. Will broke the kiss and looked into Jack's eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know," replied Jack, smiling. "I love you."

"I know." They turned and faced out, looking around at the stars and feeling . . . a way neither of them had felt before. _So, this is what love is_, Will thought, happily. He slid his arm around Jack's waist. They stared out at the city, but didn't really see it; all they could see or feel was each other.

"Jack," Will whispered. "What _did_ Stewart want?"

Jack chuckled. "He helped me figure out how I really feel about you. He knew the whole time that I loved you, even though even _I _didn't know about it."

Will smiled. He made a mental note to apologize to Stewart for snapping at him. However, when he looked back at Jack, he forgot completely about Stewart, apologizing, or anything else. He couldn't think about anything else except for how deeply in love he was.

"Jack," he whispered again, closing his eyes.

Jack turned to face him. "What?" he asked.

"Kiss me again. Please," he added. He wanted, _needed_, to feel Jack's lips upon his. He needed to feel all of the love they held.

"Okay," replied Jack, with a nervous giggle. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Will's. Even though he was in the middle of a kiss, he smiled, causing Will to smile as well.

They brought their bodies closer together and Will placed his hand over Jack's heart. It was beating rapidly, as Will's own heart was.

Jack broke the kiss, the smile still upon his face. "You're welcome," he said, grinning at Will evilly.

"Yeah, thanks," replied Will, with the same grin. "So," he began looking through the glass doors to the inside, "you wanna go inside?"

Jack nodded.  "But, you know, I'm _way_ too tired to do anything with you right now."

"I had a feeling.  Do you wanna just watch some TV then?" he asked.

Jack nodded. Will took a hold of Jack's hand and led him inside. They sat down on the couch and curled up together. Will reached down to the floor and picked up a blanket and wrapped it around the two of them.

Jack picked up the remote and flicked on the television. "What do ya . . ." He yawned. ". . . wanna watch?" he asked, in a tired tone of voice.

Will shrugged. "I don't care," he mumbled, hugging Jack close to him. "Just whatever you want," he added with a yawn.

"'Kay," replied Jack, flipping to the E! Channel. "Looks like an 'E! Hollywood Story' for 'The Brady Bunch.'" He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"That's okay," replied Will. "I don't think that I'll be awake much longer anyway."

"That's true," agreed Jack, laying his head against Will's chest. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I . . ." He yawned deeply. ". . . love you."

Will smiled and closed his eyes as well. "I love you, too," he replied, laying his head atop of Jack's. He breathed in the sweet scent of Sweet Pea and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

The two of them slept, holding each other in their arms, never wanting the moment to pass . . .

~ * ~ **TBC **~ * ~

A/N-I'm sure that the story will be a lot more fun to write now that Jack and Will are together.  :-) Okay, review, please.


	5. It's in His Kiss

Disclaimer-I do not own "Will and Grace."  The show belongs to NBC and its creators.

A/N-Like I say every time, thanks for reviewing.  Umm . . . I really don't have anything else to say.

~ * ~ **Chapter Five-It's in His Kiss** ~ * ~__

_Is it in his eyes?_

_Oh no, you'll be deceived_

_Is it in his eyes?_

_Oh no, he'll make believe_

_If you wanna know if he loves you so_

_It's in his kiss._

_-Cher "The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss)"_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Will awoke the next morning to the sound of a knock at the front door.  His eyelids slid open and he found that his arms were wrapped around someone.  He looked down and saw that Jack's face was buried deep into his chest,

Will smiled and gently ran his hand up and down Jack's bare arm, causing Jack to smile in his sleep and nuzzle his head up Will's chest; the top of his head rested just below Will's chin.

There was another knock at the door.  Will sighed; his peace and quiet of just holding Jack in his arms was over.  Carefully, gently, he lifted Jack off of his chest.  Jack moaned and shifted around on the couch.  Will grabbed a pillow from the floor and placed it underneath Jack's head.

There was another knock on the door, louder this time.  Jack's eyes fluttered slightly at the sound, but he did not wake up.  Will kneeled down next to Jack's face and planted a light kiss upon Jack's lips.  Jack's lips curled up into a smile at Will's touch.

He then stood up and walked towards the door.  He opened the door slowly, throwing a quick glance at Jack to make sure that he wasn't waking up.  "Hey Grace," he whispered, stepping into the hallway to join his best friend.

"Hey," Grace replied, as Will closed the door to his apartment behind him.  "What's going on?" she asked, nodding towards the door.

Will smiled at her.  "I told Jack about how I feel about him," he said.

Grace's face broke into a large grin.  "No way!  What'd he say?!  He loves you too, doesn't he?  I _knew_ it!"

"Well, actually, he just sort of walked up to me and kissed me."  Will's lips tingled at the memory of the previous night.  How soft Jack's lips had been, how good they had tasted . . . "And then we said that we loved each other."

"Oh . . . my . . . GOD!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around Will's neck.  "I'm so, _so_ happy for you!"

"Shh, shh," hushed Will, glancing towards the closed door.  "Jack's asleep," he said, quietly.

Grace gasped mockingly.  "You _didn't_?!" she squealed, punching Will on the shoulder.

"No, and _ow_," he replied, rubbing at his shoulder.  "He and I just . . . fell asleep together on the couch when we were watching an 'E! True Hollywood Story.'"

Grace nodded.  "Yes, don't we all?" she said.  "But still, it's so great!"

"I know," Will replied, smiling.  "So, why are you here?"

"Oh . . . uhh . . ." A blank look washed over Grace's face as she struggled to remember her reason for coming over.  "I . . . do not remember, but who cares?!  You and Jack!  It's perfect!"

Will looked at the closed door again.  His body was filled with an urge to hold and hug and kiss his new lover all over.  _My lover_, Will thought.  _God, that sounds wonderful._

"So," began Will, looking back at Grace.  "I'll see you later."

Grace looked into Will's eyes and saw what he meant.  "Oh, gotcha," she said with a wink.  "I'll see ya, Tiger," she added, turning and pressing the down button for the elevator.

"Bye."  Will turned and went back inside his apartment.  The first thing that he noticed upon entering his apartment was that the couch was empty.  "Jack?" he called, looking around the room.

"Hey Sweetie," greeted Jack, coming out from his bedroom, wearing a pair of black pants, a tucked-in white collared shirt, and a dark blue sweater vest.

"Hey," replied Will, extending his arms.  Jack walked swiftly over to Will and into Will's arms.  Jack wrapped his own arms around Will's waist, and Will placed one hand on Jack's hip and the other hand on Jack's cheek, stroking Jack's face.

"Hey Boyfriend," whispered Jack.

Will gave him a half smile.  "That sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Uh, _yeah_!" quipped Jack.  He looked down at the floor, almost timidly.  "Can you say it again, Will?" Jack asked, shyly.

"Say what?"

"What you said last night . . ." Jack looked from the floor to Will's eyes.  "Tell me that you love me."

Will smiled and brought his other hand up to caress Jack's face.  He looked back into Jack's eyes and then pulled Jack's face towards his own until their lips met.  Jack's hands slid from Will's waist up to Will's back, pulling their bodies closer together. 

Will wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, pulling their faces so close that their noses were pressed against one another's face.  _Oh God_, Will thought.  Jack's body was pressed against Will's so tightly that Will could actually feel Jack's racing heart.

Will pulled back and ended the kiss.  "I love you, Jack McFarland," he whispered into Jack's ear.

"I love you, too," Jack replied, hugging Will tightly.  "It feels so surreal," he added, resting his chin on Will's shoulder.

Will chuckled.  "Yeah, it does."  He nuzzled his face into Jack's hair, breathing in his lover's scent.  "Well, I guess I don't have to ask you if you want to see each other exclusively, then," he said, but it came out as a question.

"Will," Jack pulled back and stared into Will's face, "I never want to be with anyone else _ever_.  I want you, and only you.  Forever.  I hope that doesn't freak you out."

Will blushed and shook his head.  "Of course it doesn't freak me out.  I feel the exact same way," he said, running his hand up and down Jack's arm.  "Want some breakfast?" Will asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure.  I'll have . . . whatever you're having, Sweetie," Jack said, with a smile.

"Okay," replied Will, opening the cabinets and pulling out two plates.  He walked back down and placed one plate in front of Jack, and the other to the left of Jack.  As he walked back towards the kitchen, he leaned down and placed dozens of kisses all over Jack's neck.

"Whoa, calm down there," teased Jack, holding up his hands.

Will groaned playfully, but stood upright and walked back to the kitchen.  Jack glanced down at his watch.  "Ooh, I've gotta go," he said suddenly, standing up.  "I've gotta get to work."

"Aww, Jackie, do you _have_ to?" Will whined, coming back down into the living area.

"Yeah, you know, Nurse's Honor, or whatever," replied Jack.

Will sighed.  "Okay.  I'll visit you during my lunch break," he said giving Jack a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll be waiting," replied Jack, pulling Will into a more passionate kiss.  They broke the kiss after a matter of seconds, both of them breathing heavily, their hearts racing.  "Okay, I've _really_ gotta go," said Jack, hurriedly.

Will whimpered, holding tightly onto Jack's hand as Jack walked towards the door.  "Bye Will."  Jack gave Will a quick kiss just above Will's left eye.

"Bye," said Will, reluctantly, letting go of Jack's hand.  "Love you."

"Love you, too," replied Jack, closing the door behind him.

Will frowned, suddenly feeling very alone now that Jack, his new boyfriend, had left.  He glanced at his own watch, then rushed into his bedroom to get dressed for work.

_Later that Day-Noon . . ._

Jack was straightening the name plate on door 117 when Will arrived.  Will smiled and sneaked up behind Jack and wrapped his arms around his lover's abdomen.  "Hey," he said, kissing the back of Jack's neck.

Jack sighed happily.  "Hey," he replied, leaning into Will's kisses.  "How was your day?"

Will shrugged.  "Boring," he said, in between kisses.

"Mine too," replied Jack, turning his head and giving Will a few pecks on the lips.  "Actually, mine wasn't _too_ boring, but it's a lot better now that you're here."  Jack closed his eyes and forced his lips onto Will's.  He felt their teeth crash together, but he pressed his lips against Will's even harder.

Jack pulled away slightly, looking into Will's happy eyes.  "I never want you to leave," he whispered.

"I never want to leave," Will whispered back.  "I'm so glad we finally found each other."

"I know, and the funny thing is, we've been with each other for so long."  Jack pressed his lips firmly against Will's again. 

"So, ready to go to lunch?" Will asked.

"Uh-huh," replied Jack.  "Where are we going?" he asked.

"I was thinking about this new Italian place just down the street," answered Will, taking Jack's hand and walking with him to the elevator.  "It's called 'La Casa di Cibo'."

"Oh good; I was really in the mood for some _poulet_," said Jack.

"_Poulet_?" repeated Will, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, _poulet_.  Chicken."  Jack shook his head.  "And you think that you're so smart," he added, smiling playfully at Will.

"Jack, _poulet_ is French," retorted Will.

"Really?" Jack asked, obviously surprised.  "Well . . . I guess _that_ explains a lot."

 "Hmm."  Will pressed the down button on the elevator.  The elevator arrived, and the two climbed inside.  He gently pressed the "Lobby" button and the doors closed.  "Have you told Karen about 'us' yet?" Will asked, after feeling a need to break the silence that had fallen over them.

"Yeah, and she sounded happy for us," Jack said, nodding.  "Although, I think that she had just drank her breakfast, so I don't know if she actually heard me."

"Hey, I know; why don't you and I go visit Grace and Karen and invite them to lunch?"

"That's a great idea; a double date!" exclaimed Jack, clapping his hands together.  "But wait," he said, slightly disappointed.  "This was supposed to be our first date."

"I know, but I think that we need to make sure that our friends know that we're dating, so that neither of them try to set us up.  Remember what happened _last_ time?" Will asked, grimacing somewhat.

"Oh yeah," said Jack, grimacing as well.  "Well, they _were _nice, right?"

"Yeah, except that they were_ women_."  Will shook his head.  "I don't understand how Karen can forget that we're interested in men."

"Will, she forgets that _she's_ interested in men at times," Jack replied, before frowning slightly..  "She is, isn't she?"

Will shrugged.  "I guess."

"Well, anyways, you're right; we should make sure that they know about 'us.'"

The elevator doors opened and they walked out into the Lobby.  "So, we'll invite Karen and Grace to lunch with us, and then tonight we'll have our first date.  How does that sound?"

"Like perfection," replied Jack, beaming.  They stepped outside and signaled a cab.  Will gave the driver the address for Grace Adler Designs.

They arrived at Grace's building in about ten minutes.  After Will paid the driver, he and Jack walked up to the entrance and walked inside.  "Hey Kare.  Hey Grace," Jack greeted.

"Oh, hey Jack," replied Karen.  "Hey Wilma," she added, after noticing Will.

"Karen," acknowledged Will, looking from Karen to Grace.  "Hi Grace."

"Hey you two," greeted Grace, grinning at them.  "So, how are you two doin'?  Got a date planned for today?"

Jack turned on Will.  "You told her already?" he asked, shocked.  "But I thought that you wanted to have lunch with them so that we could _explain_."

"She doesn't know _how_ it happened, just that it happened," Will explained.  "All I told her was that you and I got together so that she would leave, so that you and I could be alone."

Jack giggled nervously.  "Well, okay.  So," he said louder.  "Do the two of you want to have lunch with us?"

"Oh, I wish I could, but I have to finish up these sketches.  Sorry; maybe some other time," replied Grace.

"Karen?" asked Jack, hopefully.

"Oh, honey, I wish I could . . . but no.  I have to be here in case I feel the need to skip work."  She nodded.  "Sorry."

"So, I guess it's just the two of us after all," said Jack, happily, resting his chin on Will's shoulder.

"I guess it is," replied Will, kissing Jack lightly on the forehead.  He planted soft kisses down Jack's face, until he reached Jack's lips.  He placed his mouth over Jack's, inhaling deeply through his nose, smelling that wonderful Sweet Pea scent once again.

He ran his hand through Jack's hair and felt as though everything else had stopped.  All he could smell, all he could feel, all he could taste was Jack.  He pulled away slightly, placing a feathery kiss onto Jack's upper lip, and then his lower lip.

"Ugh, should I get the hose?"  Will's eyes snapped open at Karen's voice.  He pulled away from Jack.  "Hey, if you two wanna do that, go somewhere else," Karen added, making a gagging noise.

Will chuckled nervously, looking into Jack's piercing gaze.  "Come on," he said.  "Let's go to lunch."

"Okay," replied Jack.  The two walked hand-in-hand out of the building and down the street.

"Isn't that sweet?" Grace asked Karen as soon as Jack and Will had left.

"Huh?  What?  What are you talking about?  What'd I miss?" Karen asked, looking frantically around the room.

"Jack and Will.  It's so nice to see them together."

"Oh, yeah.  Yeah it is."  Karen smiled and looked up at the ceiling.  "They've gotta be the nicest gay couple I've ever seen.  Next to you and Leo, of course."

Grace sighed deeply and resumed her sketching.  She smiled; it was nice seeing them together, finally.  She had joked about the two of them over the years.  Hell, everyone had.  Especially after that incident on Karen's yacht.  But now that they were together . . . it was just so nice.

_La Casa di Cibo . . ._

". . . and here is your table," the maître d' told them, setting the menus down in their proper places.  "Your waiter will be along soon to take your beverage orders."

Will nodded.  "Okay, thank you."

Jack picked up his menu and skimmed through it.  "Um, Will, could you order for me?  I can't, you know, read Italian," he said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh, sure; I'd love to."  Jack continued to search over the menu, looking for any words that looked familiar to him.  He did not notice that Will had not even picked up his menu yet.

All Will could do was stare at Jack.  _This feels so unreal_, he thought.  A twinge of nervousness shot into his stomach.  _It's so perfect, it doesn't seem . . . real._'  He swallowed, still staring at Jack as he mouthed a few of the Italian words, a bemused expression on his face.  _Don't let this be a dream,_ he prayed, biting his bottom lip.  _I feel so wonderful, don't let me wake up and find that Jack and Stewart are still together_.

"Will?"

Will zoned back into reality and found himself looking into Jack's clear blue eyes.  "Yeah?" he replied, softly.

"Aren't you going to look at your menu?" Jack asked, slightly amused, slightly puzzled.

Will sat upright and cleared his throat.  "Oh, yeah, sorry.  I was just . . . thinking."  He picked up his menu and opened it.

"'Bout what?" Jack asked, plopping his head down into his hand, which was perched on the table by his elbow.

"You," replied Will, "and how perfect this feels."

Jack smiled.  "I know; it almost feels like any second now I'm going to wake up and find that I'm in bed with Bryan."  Jack shuddered slightly and lowered his gaze to his menu once again.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," replied Will.  "I just hope to God that doesn't happen."

"Me too; you're so much hotter than Bryan."

"What, no more 'you're fat' jokes?" he asked, feigning shock.

Jack looked back up at Will.  "Wanna know something?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," replied Will.

"I never thought that you were fat," he said.  "I just had to say _something_ so that I could convince myself, and you, that I didn't love you anymore."  Jack's face flushed a faint pink, then returned to it's natural color after a matter of seconds.

Will glanced away from Jack, looking at the pictures that were placed all around the restaurant.  They were mostly of farms, he noticed and '_Did you ever stop loving me Jack?'  Oh, just ask him, you are with him now and you love him and he loves you so who cares if he did, even for a second?_  "And did you ever stop loving me?"

Now it was Jack's turn to divert his gaze.  "Wow, did they ever get tired of drawing the same barn over and over from different angles?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Jack."  Jack looked back at Will, his face pink and his eyes were glazed with . . . 

_Fear?_ Will asked himself._  Was it fear in Jack's eyes?  Or was it sadness?  No, it looked like fear . . . _

"I thought I did," Jack admitted, finally.  "I really thought that I did.  And I kept telling myself, whenever I would feel like I was falling in love with you again, that you would tell me what you told me all those years ago."  He paused, the fear in his eyes shining through quite clearly.  "That you and I were meant to be girlfriends, not boyfriends."

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean, well, at the _time_ I meant it, but . . . I've never been as happy as I am right now; sitting with you on our first date."

"Will, can we still consider _tonight_ as our first date?" Jack asked, grinning.  "I just think that a first date would be better at night."

Will raised his eyebrows.  "Really?"

Jack smiled even wider.  "Yeah."

"I love you," Will whispered.

"I love you more," Jack argued, lightheartedly.  

When the waiter came to take their order, Will realized that he still had not looked at the menu.  "Oh, umm, I'll just have a glass of water to drink," Will told the waiter.

"And I'll have the same," said Jack.

The waiter nodded and walked away.  Will reached across the table and gently laid his hand upon Jack's.  "And I promise, you will never have to worry about me not loving you," he promised, looking into Jack's eyes.

Jack looked back into Will's eyes, sensing Will's sincerity.  "I know," he said, finally.  "I can't _wait_ for tonight!" he squealed, giving Will's hand a quick squeeze.

"Neither can I," replied Will.  "So, how does _la pasta di pienone _sound to you?" he asked.

Jack looked around the menu, a perplexed look on his face.  The confusion that was displayed on Jack's face made Will grin.  "You look so cute when you have no idea what's going on," he said, lovingly.

Jack looked up and gave Will a sarcastic smile.  "Which is why I'm always cute," he said, rolling his eyes, but still smiling.  "And I'll have that 'pieonne pasta' you were talking about," he added, closing his menu and setting it down on the table.

"Okay," replied Will, placing his hand upon Jack's again.  Just _touching_ Jack made his whole body tingle.  It was so much better than it ever had been with Michael; every time he looked at Jack . . . it was better than all of those years with Michael.  And so much more.  He and Jack fit somehow.  They were so different, but it made it feel even more exciting.  _I really love him_, Will thought.  _I really, really love this man._

"-this pasta, anyways?"

Will snapped out of his thoughts just in time to catch the last three words Jack said.  "What?" he asked.

"I said, what's in this pasta, anyways?" repeated Jack, stroking the top of Will's hand with his thumb.

"Oh . . ." As Will explained the pasta, he grew even more and more anxious for this night's date, and wondered how wonderful it could be.  At this moment, it didn't feel like it could be any better.

~ * ~ **TBC** ~ * ~

A/N-The next chapter will be Jack and Will's first (real) date.  Okay, now please review!  Thank you all!


	6. When the Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own "Will & Grace."  I am just borrowing the characters for my story.  Blah, blah, blah . . .

A/N: Again, thank you for reviewing.  This chapter, as I said, is Will and Jack's first official date!  Read and don't forget to review!  

~ * ~ **Chapter Six-When the Sun Goes Down** ~ * ~

_When the sun goes down, we'll be groovin'_

_When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin' alright_

_When the sun sets down over the water_

_Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down._

_-Kenny Chesney and Uncle Kracker "When the Sun Goes Down"_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Will pressed the "up" button of the elevator and took a step back as he waited for the elevator to arrive.  He glanced at his watch for, at least, the time since he had arrived back at his apartment building.  It read 5:49, a minute more than it had been the last time he had looked.

He had made reservations at the best restaurant he could find, and had also reserved a table where he and Jack could be (for the most part) alone.  The elevator dinged, and four people exited the elevator.

Will stepped on and pushed the button for his floor.  He leaned against the wall of the elevator, grinning wildly.  He was glad he was alone; if anyone had seen him looking so happy and smiling the way he was, they would've taken him for insane.

The elevator arrived at his floor and he stepped off.  He walked towards his door and turned the doorknob; it was unlocked.  _Jack must be home_, he thought, happily.  He opened the door and entered the room.  "Jack, I'm home!" he called out as he removed his jacket.

Jack erupted from his bedroom and rushed over to Will.  "Hey!" he said, excitedly, wrapping his arms around Will's torso.  "I'm so excited for tonight!" he squealed, giving Will a few kisses on the neck.

"So am I!" replied Will, pressing his lips against Jack's.  "It's all I've been thinking about all day!"  He gave Jack two more quick kisses before removing himself from Jack's arms.  "I'd better go get ready.  I see that _you_ already are."  He scanned Jack's outfit; Jack was wearing a black tux-looking outfit, only it seemed more subtle.  "And  you . . ." He kissed Jack on the neck.  ". . . look . . ." He kissed Jack's chin.  ". . . great," he finished, kissing Jack tenderly on the lips.

"Well, thank you," replied Jack, retuning Will's kiss passionately.  "I must've gone through ten outfits before deciding on this one."

"Well, the hard work shows," said Will, teasingly, giving Jack another kiss on the lips.  "Now, _I'd_ better go and get ready."

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Jack, putting him hand up.  "You look great.  Perfect.  Let's just go."

Will gave Jack a small grin.  "Oh, ready to begin our date already?  So soon?"

Jack nodded excitedly, like a boy whose mother just asked him if he would like some candy.  "I am, I really am," he squealed, wrapping his arms around Will's waist.  "Please?" he added, looking at Will with sad, pleading eyes.

Will sighed sarcastically.  "O-_kay_," he moaned, turning around and walking towards the front door, his hand enveloped tightly around Jack's.  "Let's go."

Jack's smile widened as Will pulled him out of the apartment and into the hallway.  Will pressed the "down" button on the elevator.  

As they waited, Will noticed that he and Jack (subconsciously, or purposely; he couldn't really tell) had slowly, inch by inch, moved their way closer and closer to each other.  He noticed this with delight, wrapping his left arms tightly around Jack's shoulders.  "I love you," he whispered into Jack's ear, breathing in his lover's scent.

"I love you, too," replied Jack, gently placing his head on top of Will's.  "God, it feels _so good_ to not have to say that in the friendly way, but in the _love_ way, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah it does," admitted Will.  "Especially to be able to say it without being afraid that you won't say it back."

The elevator doors _pinged_ as the elevator arrived.  Jack and Will removed themselves from each other's embrace and walked onto the empty elevator.  The doors closed, and Jack pressed the "Lobby" button, letting the doors slide closed.

Will looked over at Jack, who was unconsciously staring up at the numbers above the door, as many people do when they're waiting for the elevator to stop at their floor.  

Will closed his eyes and moved closer to Jack, pressing his chest against Jack's.  Will began to plant light butterfly kisses on Jack's neck.  He felt (but barely heard) Jack moan in pleasure.

Will began to kiss up Jack's neck to his chin, and up to his mouth, where he placed a warm kiss upon Jack's lips.  Jack shifted towards Will, returning the kiss affectionately.  Will placed his hands on the elevator's walls, pressing his body to Jack's, feeling the warmth between them.  Jack's hands were wrapped tightly around Will's upper body, pulling them as close together as he could.

_*Ping*_ Jack and Will pulled away from each other and stood side by side as the elevator stopped on the third floor.  A middle-aged man stepped onto the elevator and pressed "Lobby."  He threw Will and Jack strange glances before returning his gaze to the doors.

_He knows what we were doing_, Will thought, amused.  _And it was pretty obvious.  I mean, we're breathing pretty heavily . . ._

Will placed his hand on his chest and felt his heart speeding away.  He looked over at Jack.  Jack caught his gaze and they looked at each other longingly, each wishing that the man had not interrupted their teenaged make-out session.

_*Ping*_ The elevator stopped at the Lobby.  The doors opened and the middle-aged man, Will noticed, rushed out of the elevator.  Will and Jack stepped out of the elevator together and walked out of the building, their shoulders brushing with each step.

As they exited the building, Jack caught Will's hand in his and gave it a loving squeeze.  Will smiled at him and they walked together in a (not-so-awkward) silence.

"So . . ." Will began, trying to make conversation.  ". . . are you as nervous as I am?"

"I don't know," replied Jack.  "How nervous _are_ you?"

"For some reason, I'm really, really nervous," Will admitted, sheepishly.  "I really don't know why; you and I have been going out together for _years_.  But this time-"

"-there could be something happening afterwards," Jack finished, nodding.

"Exactly.  Do you feel the same way?"

Jack shrugged.  "Yeah," he confessed, smiling a half-smile.  "I mean, usually I don't mind the after-date part, but now . . . it seems so . . . weird.  But in a good way."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."  Will removed his hand from Jack's and draped his arm around Jack's waist.  "But I like it, being here . . . with you.  I don't know why I thought it'd be so wrong all of these years."

"Um, thanks," said Jack, sarcastically, shifting as though to remove Will's arm from his waist.

"No, no, I mean . . . uhh . . ." Will trailed off, trying to find the right words.  "I denied it so much that I never really let myself believe that it would be so great."

Jack looked at him, his eyes smiling, but his face was trying to continue looking hurt.  "Really?" he asked, his face melting into what he eyes were showing: bliss.

"Yeah," replied Will, draping his arms around Jack's waist again and pulling them tightly together.

Finally, they arrived at the restaurant.  "Hi, how may I help you?" a young, handsome man asked them as soon as they walked into the building.

"Um, a table for two, name: Truman," Will replied.

The maître d' walked them to their table, which in a small, private room in the back.  "Here's your table," he said, placing a menu down at each seat.  "Wow, the private table.  Must be a special night, huh?"

Will nodded, but his eyes never left Jack.  "Yeah, yeah it is."

"I'll say," Jack added, staring back into Will's eyes.

"Well, your waiter will be here in a little to take your drink orders," the maître d' said before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"You know, this _is_ really nice," Jack said, looking around at the small, sheltered room he and Will were in.  "How (and why) did you do this?"

"Well, I knew that this place had a private room, courtesy of Karen, so I simply called and asked if it was available, and it was.  And I did it because I wanted to be alone with you."  Will smiled sweetly, placing his hand, palm-up, on the table.

"Well, let me tell you, this is the single most romantic thing _ever_," Jack said, placing his hand in Will's.  "This is just . . . the sweetest thing."

Will smiled timidly, bringing Jack's hand up to his face and kissing it gently, causing a light giggle from Jack.  "You know," Will began, placing another kiss on Jack's hand, just below the knuckle, "I really want to leave _now_.  I just want to get you back home and rip off your clothes and kiss you all over," Will said, longingly.

"I know, I feel the same way . . . but with you, not just me," Jack replied, grinning.  "But we have to wait; this has to be a nice, romantic date.  And _then_ we'll have sex."  Jack grinned even wider, leaning over the table and pressing his lips softly against Will's.

Will moaned softly, putting his hand behind Jack's head and pulling it closer.  Jack broke the kiss and sat back down in his chair.  "Think you can wait?" he asked, teasingly.

"No," answered Will, immediately, giving Jack a hurt-puppy look.  "But I will.  For you."

"Thanks."  Jack unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap.  "But before we get up to our apartment, you and I are going to ride the elevator a few times, if you know what I mean."  He smiled wickedly and took a sip of water.

Will smiled, sighing deeply as he did so.  "Yes I do," he said, flickering his eyebrows.  "How many times do you want to ride it?"

"The elevator or you?"

Will chuckled, shaking his head.  "The elevator."

"Until they kick us off," Jack replied, brushing his knee against Will's.

Will beamed and pulled his chair around the table until it was next to Jack.  He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him close.  They began to kiss in the same lustful, desirable way they had on the elevator, their hearts speeding wildly in their chests.

_*Knock Knock* _There was a knock at the closed door.  Will and Jack pulled away from each other and exchanged confused looks.  Did the waiters _knock_ before entering?  It seemed that they must have had experiences with couples in this room many times before.

Will pulled his chair back around to his side of the table.  "Um, come in?" he said, his statement coming off as a question.

The door opened and a waitress entered.  "Hi, I'm Rachelle and I'll be your waitress this evening.  What can I get you two to drink?"

Will looked over at Jack, who still looked bemused at the fact that the management _knocked_ before coming in.  _Well, that makes it even more perfect for us_, Will thought.  "We'll have . . . a bottle of your best wine, please."

"Okay, I'll be back soon with your drinks."  Rachelle turned and left, closing the door behind her.

"Wow, they knock before coming in," Jack whispered, amazed.  "You and I could, you know, do it, and they'd never know."

"Yeah, except that it would take us forever to let them in," retorted Will, smiling.

"Well, fine.  So we can't do it in here, but we can pick up where we left off," he said, lustfully, standing up and walking over to Will.  He stooped over next to Will's chair and began planting kisses on his neck.

"Wow, this is so porno movie," Will whispered.

"I know," Jack replied, grinning wildly, before kissing Will powerfully on the lips.  Will returned the kiss, pulling Jack onto his lap.  "But you love it," he added.

"Yeah I do."  Will leaned in for another kiss, but was interrupted by another knock on the door.  Jack stood up and walked back over to his seat.  "Come in?" Will said, still feeling awkward at having to invite the waiters in.

Rachelle entered, holding a glass of wine in one hand and two wine glasses in the other.  "Okay, here is your wine, and have you decided on what you want to eat yet?"

"Yeah," replied Jack, automatically.  He looked up at Rachelle as though he had just noticed that she was there.  "Oh, umm, I'll have . . ." Jack realized that neither he nor Will had even _looked_ at the menu; they had been too busy kissing and talking about what they were going to do when they got back home.  ". . . what he's having."

Will glared at Jack.  He too had noticed that neither one of them had looked at the menu.  He picked it up and randomly chose a dish.  "We'll have the . . ." Will paused.  _What takes a long time?_ he thought, looking through the menu. _ Chicken, perfect.  Umm . . ._ "We'll have the parmesan chicken," he said, smiling up at Rachelle.  _Do you know what you interrupted? _Will wanted to ask her.

"Okay," Rachelle said, writing it down on a small notepad.  She took away their menus and walked out of the room and closed the door.

Will looked over at Jack and smiled.  "It's too bad that people keep interrupting us," Jack said.

"I know; but they won't . . . can't tonight."  Will smiled and leaned over the table, as he had before, and pressed his lips against Jack's.  Jack stood up as well, leaning into the kiss . . .

_*Knock Knock* _Another knock came at the door.  Will pulled away and groaned inwardly.  Did these people not want him and Jack to be happy?  Will sat down and cleared his throat before saying, "Come in."  There was no trace of a question in his voice this time.

To his amazement, it was Grace who stuck her head in.  "Hey you guys," she said, happily, entering the room.

"Grace?  What the hell?!  Jack and I were . . . talking," Will said, angrily.

Grace paused, her eyes widening in false shock.  "Oh my God, you guys were _making out_."  She said the last two words in a hiss, as though the mere thought of it disgusted her.  "That's so _sweet_."

"Yeah Grace, we were," said Jack, rolling his eyes.  "Now, if you _don't_ mind . . ." He stood up and began to push Grace towards the door.  ". . . we'd like to continue doing just that."

"Aww, how sweet; the couple wants to get back to their kissing," cooed Grace.  "Well, I'd better leave you two alone."  Grace grinned at them before turning around and leaving the room, closing the door.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance.  "Will, you'd better put your wife in her place someday," he said, sitting down at the table.  He paused, looking up at the ceiling.  "You know, that isn't as funny now that we're together."

"I'm so sorry."  Will pulled his chair around next to Jack's once again.  Jack laid his head on Will's shoulder, inhaling deeply.  Will planted a kiss on Jack's head.  "I'm sorry for all of the interruptions," he apologized, lying his head on top of Jack's.  "And I'm _really_ sorry that Grace barged in.  That was the _last_ thing I would expect to happen."

"It's okay," Jack said, placing his hand on Will's knee.  "As long as there are no more intrusions.  Except for the waitress; I _do_ want to eat."

Will smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders, embracing him tightly.  "And if you don't like the food, don't blame me; _you're_ the one who put the pressure on _me_ to order."

"Sorry, I was still dazed from the fact that they _knock_ before coming in.  I mean, some unfortunate waiter, a long time ago, must have walked in on two people while they were . . . you know . . . and informed everyone else to _knock_ before entering."

Will nodded, Jack's hair brushing softy against his face.  "Yeah, well, what _else_ would two people want this private room for?"

Jack shrugged.  "For pretty much what we've been doing."

"Yup," said Will, kissing Jack on the forehead.  He chuckled slightly.  "I'm actually afraid to start kissing you again, because someone else will probably knock on the door."

"Who cares?"  Jack moved his head up and gave will a romantic kiss.  Will leaned into it, his hand caressing Jack's head as he did so.

_Mmm,_ Will thought.  _This is so . . ._

_*Knock Knock* _Jack pulled away, anger and disappointment showing on his face.  He stood up and walked towards the door.  "Come in," he said, shortly.

The door opened and a young woman stepped in.  "Okay, why are you in the private room?  Huh?  Why don't you find another place to . . . honey!"

"Karen?" Jack looked at Karen, half astonished, half irritated.  "What are you doing here?"

"Lyle and I were going to, uhh, have dinner," Karen explained, smiling.  "What are you doing here?  With Will?"

"Karen, Will and I are on a _date_."

"You and Will?  On a _date_?" Karen repeated, before bursting into loud giggles.  "Honey, honey, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"I'm not joking.  Will and I are a couple now.  Remember?  We told you this morning."

"Honey, I don't remember anything after I've had my breakfast, you know that."

Jack nodded, showing he did remember.  "Well, you're going to have to leave, Karen," he ordered, pushing her out the door as he did with Grace.  "Will and I-"

"-need to get back to the ol' love makin', yeah I know."  Karen began to walk out of the room.  "Oh," she added, turning around to look at them, "just so you know, if you're going to do it in here, remember to ask for new silverware, okay?" Karen nodded for effect before turning and leaving.

Jack gave Will a confused look and shrugged his shoulders.  He closed the door and sat down beside Will again.  "Okay, before we start again, is there anyone else that could _possibly_ come in here?"

Will pondered the question for a moment.  "No, no I don't think so . . . maybe Michael, if we're lucky," he added, smiling as he kissed Jack lightly on the lips.

"Oh, great; _Michael_," Jack said, saying the name "Michael" as though the very word gave him a disgusting taste in his mouth.  "I love him," he added, sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry Sweetie," Will said, soothingly.  "I love you so much more."  He kissed Jack tenderly, as though to prove his statement.

"Well, I love you more than any guy I've ever been with.  Even Stewart."  Jack kissed Will as tenderly as Will had kissed him.  Will accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Jack's neck.  Jack ran his hand through Will's hair affectionately.

_*Knock Knock*_ Will and Jack pulled away from each other.  "Are you _kidding_ me?  Are you joking?" Jack muttered under his breath.

"Come in," said Will, rolling his eyes as he said it.  The door opened and for a moment he actually thought that it would be Michael standing in the doorway . . . but it wasn't; it was the waitress, holding two plates.  She set them down in front of Jack and Will.  "Thanks," Will said, the word coming out a bit harsher than he had intended.

Rachelle nodded.  "Enjoy your meal," she said walking towards the door.

"I _was_," Jack murmured as Rachelle closed the door.

"Aw, Jackie, don't worry; we've got all night to make up for dinner," Will promised, taking a bite of parmesan chicken.  "You know, this is really delicious."

"Yeah, well, so are you," Jack said, taking a bite of chicken as well.  "Oh, this _is_ good.  Good choice, Will."

"Well, you know, you make good decisions when they're suddenly thrown at you," Will said, taking a sip of wine.

The two ate their dinner in almost complete silence, with the occasional stop to look at each other or say the necessary "I love you so much more than . . ."

By the time they had finished their meal and paid, it was only a quarter after seven.  "Wow, we have plenty of time to be together and finish the date," Jack said, after Will had told him the time.

"Yeah . . . so, what should we do?" Will asked, the question sounding pathetic after he had said it.

"Oh, I don't know.  Maybe ride the elevator a few times . . . that was hot before, by the way.  And then we could go back to my place."  Jack grinned, leaning in and giving Will a loving bite on the ear.

"Hmm, sounds like a fun night," Will said, as they walked down the street towards their apartment building.  "I just hope that the elevator isn't packed."

"Hey, if it is, we can always get off on another floor and get on the elevator when it's empty.  Or we could take the stairs."

Will grinned.  The stairwell was, most of the time (if not always), empty.  People were simply too lazy to walk up all of those stairs when there is a perfectly good machine to do the work for them.  "Okay, so we've got a plan either way."

"Yup."

They arrived at the apartment building.  Will walked up to the elevator and pushed the "up" button.  His adrenaline was rushing wildly.  _Please let no one get on. _ Please_ let no one get on,_ he thought to himself over and over.

The elevator opened and a man walked off.  Will and Jack boarded the elevator and Jack pressed the "door close" button as fast as possible.  The doors slid closed and Jack pressed their floor number.

Smiling, he turned towards Will and wrapped his arms around his midsection, pulling them close, before bringing their lips together lustfully.  Will kissed back, placing his hands behind Jack's head to keep their lips together.

Will pushed Jack up against the elevator wall, placing each of his hands on opposite sides of Jack's head on the elevator walls, as he had done earlier.  He moved his lips down, kissing Jack's neck passionately.  He knew that it would probably leave a rather large hickey, but that was the least of his cares.

Jack leaned down, bringing their lips together again.  They shared a passionate kiss before breaking it to catch their breath.  "Wow," Will whispered, clutching at his chest.  "You and I . . . are going to ride the elevator . . . every day."

Jack chuckled.  "Sounds great."

_*Ping*_ The elevator stopped at their floor and, walking hand-in-hand, Will and Jack stepped off of the elevator and walked towards their apartment.  Will removed his key from his pocket and unlocked the door.  His heart was beating rapidly, but he knew that it wasn't from their "elevator excursion."  He was excited, _very_ excited . . .

He and Jack stepped inside their apartment and sat down on the couch together.  They shared a minute-long kiss.  "This is so perfect," Will whispered, caressing the side of Jack's face tenderly.  "This feels . . . so great."

"I know," Jack replied, softly.  "I love you."

"I love you."  Will leaned in and pressed his lips to Jack's.  He then stood up and took Jack's hands in his.  "Are you ready?" he asked, teasingly.

"More than you could ever know," Jack replied, removing his jacket.

Will smiled.  "Okay."  He and Jack walked back to his bedroom, and began a night that neither ever wanted to forget.

And they never did.

~ * ~ **TBC** ~ * ~

A/N: I would've made the ending more "graphic" but this is a PG-13 story.  Maybe my next story will be more "detailed."  Anyways, please review.  Thanks guys!  Much love!


	7. I Was Made For Lovin' You

Disclaimer-I don't own "Will & Grace." They are property of NBC, David Kohan, and Max Mutchnick. The only parts that I _do_ own are the plot and the character Bryan Shultz.

A/N-Many apologies for the delay in the arrival of this chapter. I had exams, which, of course, suck. Anyways, enjoy chapter seven and please REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter Seven-I Was Made For Lovin' You **

I was made for lovin' you baby

You were made for lovin' me

And I can't get enough of you baby

Can you get enough of me?

-Kiss "I Was Made for Loving You"

* * *

Will awoke to a bright light coming from his bedroom window. Eyes still closed, he turned on his right side and felt something warm and soft against his bare skin. His eyes opened and the memories of the previous night came flowing back into his mind. He smiled, reaching his hand out and tracing a line down Jack's back.

I love you, he thought, continuing the touching of his boyfriend's back.

Will ached to taste his lover again. To hold him, to love him…he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Jack's. Jack replied with a quiet "Mmm."

Will leaned closer and whispered into Jack's ear an "I love you" before giving the top of his boyfriend's ear a kiss.

Jack mumbled something that sounded slightly like "You too."

Although it was difficult to understand exactly what Jack's words had been, Will's heart fluttered with love nonetheless, knowing that Jack loved him back.

Will leaned against the pillow. God the last night had been incredible; Will had never felt so loved, wonderful, and happy, all at the same time.

The only thing that made Will a little bit nervous was if Jack really felt the same way that he did. Jack had slept with a lot of men. A _lot_. What if the previous night did not mean as much to Jack as it had to Will? Of course, Jack had never really been in love with any of the men he had slept with…

That was something that really amazed Will: how much Jack had matured over the years. If Will had fallen for Jack a year or two ago, there would have been no way that Jack would that said all of those things he had said. Not without laughing, at least. Or doing the dreaded "I told you so" song and dance.

Sighing, Will looked back down at the sleeping figure in his arms. With the tip of his finger, he drew small hearts on Jack's forearm.

It was then that Will suddenly remembered that he had to get up and go to work that day. He looked back down at Jack, and then reached over to his nightstand. After removing a pair of boxers that had been lying on top of the telephone, Will, using only one hand, called up his office.

"Hello, this is Will Truman," he said, quietly, never letting his eyes leave Jack's peaceful face. "Umm, I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to make in into the office today . . . why? Umm . . ."

He pulled Jack closer to him, kissing the top of his lover's head and softly rubbing his forehead against Jack's hair before replying. ". . . umm, well . . . oh, are you _sure_?" Will moaned inwardly. "Is it _really_ that important? . . . yes, I had a date last night . . . all right, I'll come in, but I might, no, I _will_ be a little bit late . . . okay, thank you. 'Bye."

Will hung up the phone and wrapped his free arm around Jack. "Hey Sweetie," he whispered, kissing Jack's cheek tenderly.

"Nuh, I dun wanna . . ." Jack mumbled, turning his face away from Will.

"Come _on_, Jack. I have to go to work soon, and I want a goodbye kiss. Or two." Mill smiled and curled up next to Jack, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. "Please?" he added, placing a dozen kisses all over Jack's back.

Jack groaned, but turned around to face Will, his blue eyes slightly glazed over from having just woken up. "Okay," he said, smiling slightly.

Will smiled back at him. "Hey Beautiful."

"Hey," Jack replied, rubbing at his eyes as he sat upright in the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine o'clock," Will said, caressing Jack's face gently.

"Oh, okay." Jack laid his head on Will's shoulder, inhaling deeply as he did so. "Oh, my God, last night was so . . . great." He nuzzled his face into the crook of Will's neck, placing butterfly kisses on Will's neck as he did so. "I really do love you. You know, I feel like it doesn't mean enough when I say it."

"Really?" Will blushed slightly, but attempted to hide his embarrassment by letting out a fake cough.

"So, I'll just have to show you…" Jack placed each of his hands on either side of Will's face and, turning Will's face towards him, pressed his lips firmly against the opposite pair. Will leaned into the kiss, pulling Jack on top of him, slathering Jack with kisses all the while.

As they were beginning to pick up where they had left off the last night, Will stopped suddenly with an "Oh!" remembering that he had to get to work. "I've got to get the office!" He climbed out of bed and picked up his boxers from the floor and pulled them on.

"Aww, do you _have_ to?" Jack whined, sitting upright in bed. "Take the day off. It's _my _day off today; it'll be perfect." He gave Will a seductive smile and laid on his back on the bed. "Come on; it'll be fun."

"Jackie, I want to, really I do. You can only imagine how much, but I called the office and they said that it's, quote, unquote, 'Really important for me to come in today.'" He leaned down and pecked Jack on the lips. "We'll spend time together tonight, okay?"

The seductive smile returned to Jack's face. "I have a better idea; how about I come to your office today and we have lunch. And by 'lunch,' I mean 'sex.'" He giggled, sitting upright in the bed again.

Will nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean by 'lunch,' don't worry about _that_. But I don't know about actually _doing_ it . . ."

"Why not? Wait, your co-workers _do_ know that you're gay, right?" Jack cocked an eyebrow at Will in question.

"What?!" Will looked both shocked and hurt at the same time. "Of _course_ they do!"

Jack looked slightly taken aback by Will's outburst. "Well, you know, it _did_ take you a while to tell people at your gym, so . . ." His voice trailed off. "So . . . lunch then?" He grinned, batting his eyes at Will flirtatiously.

Will shrugged. "We'll see." He pulled on his jacket and walked out of the bedroom.

"Will . . ." Jack jumped out of the bed, pulling on a pair of Will's sweatpants as he followed Will out of the bedroom and into the living area of the apartment. He entered the living room and saw Will pouring himself a cup of water in the kitchen.

"C'mon Will, don't be mad." Jack walked into the kitchen and began to massage Will's shoulders affectionately. "I love you," he cooed, wrapping his arms around Will's neck, nibbling the base of Will's ear.

Will smiled despite himself. "And I love you." He turned his head to look at Jack. "I just hope that you know that I'm perfectly comfortable with people knowing that I'm gay."

"I know you are." Jack removed his arms from Will's neck and began to walk out of the kitchen.

Will set down his water glass and walked swiftly after Jack. "So . . . lunch then?" he asked, repeating Jack's previous words as he kissed Jack's lips tenderly.

"Yeah." Jack kissed Will back, causing Will to moan in desire.

"God, I don't want to leave," Will whispered, placing his forehead against Jack's.

"Then don't. Oh, call and say that you died! Then we could stay here together forever!" Jack pulled Will back into a passionate kiss.

When they parted, Will chuckled softly and said, "You know, that might work, except for the whole dead-person-calling-work thing. But I _do_ like the thought of being together all of the time."

"You know, I was thinking . . . as soon as my apartment's all fixed up . . . I really don't think I'll want to move back there. Should I try and get rid of it?"

"And move in here?" Will asked, smiling.

"Yeah! I never want to leave; I'm so happy. I don't think I've _ever_ been this happy."

"Neither have I. That sounds perfect. You moving in with me, I mean. But right now I've _really_ got to go."

"Oh-_kay_," pouted Jack. "Bye Handsome."

"Bye Sweetie." Will leaned in for a goodbye kiss. When their lips met, Jack placed his hand behind Will's head, keeping the kiss going. His tongue sought Will's mouth, earning a lustful groan from Will. Jack ended the kiss, smoothing Will's eyebrow. "Bye." With one last peck, he turned and walked back to the bedroom.

Will, still slightly dazed from the kiss, picked up his suitcase and headed towards the front door. He paused in front of the door and looked back towards the bedroom. "Lunch!" he called back to Jack.

"You know it!" was the reply. Will smiled and pulled open the door, exciting his (and Jack's) apartment.

11:57 AM

Will drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently; he had been waiting for noon to come ever since he had arrived at his office. He did not know _what_ was so important that he had to come in to the office, but it was okay. It was almost noon, and Jack should be arriving at his office at any given moment.

Jack and I could be having a great time right now if I had just called in and said that I was sick, Will thought, angrily. _What was I thinking? Will, you can just be an idiot sometimes._

Will practically leaped up at the sound of a knock at his door. "Come in!" he called out, grinning practically from ear to ear.

His heart plummeted when a female voice replied. "Okay!" Grace opened the door and entered Will's office. "Hey, what's up?"

Will opened his mouth to reply with a perfectly honest comment, but decided against it. "Nothing," he said, sitting back down in his chair. "Just waiting for . . . the day to be over."

"What's the hurry?" she asked, before a look of realization came over her face. "Oh _right_! Your lover is at home waiting for you to arrive back so that you two can . . ." Grace smiled suggestively, sitting down in the chair opposite Will. "Which reminds me, how _was_ your date with Jack last night? You seemed to be getting pretty cozy when _I_ saw you." Her smile widened at her last remark.

Will sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes Grace, Jack and I slept together."

Now it was Grace's turn to leap out of her chair. "Oh my God! No way! And this time you two _weren't_ drunk and you _wanted_ to do it!"

"Grace, for the last time, Jack and I did _not_ sleep together on Karen's yacht, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Grace replied, sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm so happy for you! Wait, if you really wanted to be with Jack today, why didn't you just call in sick?"

Will groaned. "I don't know. I wasn't thinking."

"Wow, you're really in love with him. How are you _ever _going to make it through the day?"

Right on cue, the door to Will's office opened again and Jack rushed in. "I'm here!" he exclaimed, closing the door behind him and walking over to Will. "Miss me?" he asked, embracing Will tightly. When his lips began to move towards Will's, Grace interrupted by clearing her throat loudly.

"Excuse me, I am here, you know. If you guys are going to have," Grace made quotes signs with her fingers, "'lunch,' don't do it in front of me."

"Oh, Grace! I didn't realize you were here," Jack said, apologetically. "Well, if you don't want to see it, leave."

Grace gave Jack an irritated look, but turned to leave. "Okay, I can see that you two are still in your having-sex stage, so I won't bother you. But when you reach your fighting stage, I'll be defending Will, not you." She opened the door and left, closing the door behind her.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned back to Will. "I think I just insulted your best friend," he said, sheepishly, but smiling nonetheless.

Will shrugged, wrapping his arms around Jack and lacing his fingers together. "Don't worry, she's heard worse . . . mostly from her mother. The only way to _really_ insult her is to say that she's becoming just like her mother. _Then_ she'll be pissed." Will chuckled, shaking his head slowly.

"Right. Okay, no more about Grace. Come on . . . let's have 'lunch,'" he giggled, pulling Will into a passionate kiss.

After a moment, Jack broke the kiss and walked over to Will's desk. "Okay, hold on. I saw this on 'Friends' and I really wanted to try it." In one quick, smooth motion, he knocked all of the papers and items that had been on his desk to the floor and sat on the now-bare table. "Good?"

Will nodded. "Yeah." He walked over to Jack and pressed their lips together. "I loved it." Will and Jack continued to kiss like hormonally charged teenagers.

It did not take long for their clothes to come off and be thrown onto the floor along with the clutter from Will's desk. They were completely cut off from the outside world; they did not hear Will's co-workers voices as they gossiped about what could _possibly _be going on in Will's office. They did not hear the knocks on the door nor notice when the knocking stopped.

After their "lunch," Will and Jack sat together on the floor of Will's office, whispering together, not wanting to desturb any of the passers-by. Will looked at the clock, then down at Jack, whose head was lying in his lap. "Hey, my lunch is over; I've got to get back to work."

Jack sighed, but stood up and dressed. "I'll see you at home. We'll have 'dinner.'" Jack grinned, gave Will a parting kiss, then left. After Jack's leaving, Will quickly got dressed and re-arranged all of the items on his desk to where they had been.

He sat back at his desk, placing his head in his hands. _Wow_, he thought. _This is so much better than it _ever_ was with Michael. Everything seems so perfect . . . nothing could ruin this for me. Nothing._

**TBC**

* * *

A/N-I know, not a cliffhanger ending or anything, but I've got some more drama up my sleeves for later chapters, don't worry. Or worry, whichever you want. Anyways, please review!


	8. When It All Falls Down

Disclaimer- Disclaimer-I don't own "Will & Grace." They are property of NBC, David Kohan, and Max Mutchnick. The only parts that I _do_ own are the plot and the character Bryan Shultz. 

A/N-Thanks for all of the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Eight-When It All Falls Down

Heaven's in your eyes

And it's begging me to lie

You're waiting for a little more

Of those words you wanna hear.

-The Calling "When It All Falls Down"

* * *

The next day, after another unforgettable night with Will, Jack, reluctantly, went back to work at the hospital. Jack, although he had only been at work for about half an hour, already found that he was having more trouble than usual concentrating.

The last night had been, by far, the best night yet; Jack had cooked dinner for Will. Or, rather, he had had Karen's cook make dinner for Will.

The dinner ended up being completely unnecessary, as they only had a few bites in the end. They had spent the rest of the night having . . . "dinner." And it was the best time Jack had ever remembered having. Ever . . .

* * *

The Previous Night…

"Okay, I've got about half an hour before Will gets home," Jack told himself as he placed a bottle of wine on the dinner table. "And dinner isn't even ready yet. Great," he added, sarcastically, placing his hands on his hips.

Ping._ The oven dinged and Jack rushed up into the kitchen and pulled open the door. "Wow," he said, looking at the cooked chicken inside, "this actually looks and smells _really_ good. Like me!" He burst into a fit of giggles, shaking his head. "Hmm," he sighed, ending his giggle fit, "I'd better get that chicken out of there before it burns."_

He placed an oven mitt on his hand and reached inside, pulling out the chicken. He walked swiftly over to the table and placed the chicken in the center of the table. "That looks," he said, taking a step back and observing his table, "almost_ perfect."_

He placed two candles on the table and lit them, taking a step back when he had finished. "There we go; perfect."

His head turned towards the door at the sound of the elevator dinging. "And right on time, too." Jack pulled off his apron and tossed it over the counter into the kitchen. "He smoothed out the black tux he was wearing and smiled seductively towards the door.

The doorknob jiggled as Will unlocked the door and pushed the door open. "Hey Jackie," he said, closing the door behind him. "Wow," he gasped, upon noticing the table. "Jack, this is . . . amazing." He inhaled deeply through his nose. "And it smells wonderful."

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Thanks," he said, looking down at the ground. "I did it for you."

Will smiled as well and walked over to Jack, taking Jack's hands in his. "This is so nice. Thank you." He leaned in and gently caressed Jack's lips with his own. "And to think, the last time you tried to cook something, you burned down your apartment."

Jack sighed. "Okay, so I_ didn't cook it, technically . . . but it _was_ my idea." Jack nodded for effect, thinking of how kind Karen had been to lend him her cook. "Anyway, I'm so glad your home. I've been waiting for us to have dinner _all_ day. And this time, I actually mean 'dinner' . . . okay, I really mean 'sex,'" he added, off Will's cocked eyebrow._

Will nodded. "Well, it really does smell good." He leaned in for another kiss. "And so do you."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, grinning. "I was actually just thinking the same thing earlier."

"What, that you smell good?" Will asked, unable to keep the smile from appearing on his face.

"Yes," Jack replied, happily.

"Okay, so, what are we having?" Will asked in an attempt to change the subject as he sat down at the table.

"We are having," Jack began, sitting down at the table as well, "a Caesar salad, followed by chicken, and then . . . dessert." He leaned in and gently kissed Will's ear.

"Mmm. Sounds like a fabulous dinner to me." Will turned his head and pulled Jack into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Whoa, calm down there, cowboy," Jack said, pulling away. "Don't you want food before you ride?"

Will chuckled, which he turned into a groan. "No," he whined, stroking Jack's face with his forefinger. "But since you went into all that trouble, I'll wait."

"You mean, Karen's cook went into all that trouble," corrected Jack. "But I guess I did_ have to watch him prepare everything, pretend that I was listening, when I wasn't . . . it_ was_ really hard!"_

Will smiled, wrapping his arm around Jack's shoulders. "So, should we start on dinner?"

"Okay." Jack used the salad utensils to scoop out the Caesar salad onto both his and Will's plates. Will reached for his salad fork, but stopped when Jack placed his hand on his arm. "Wait, I'll feed you."

Will sighed, but let his hand fall back onto the table. His mouth turned upwards in a smile when Jack brought the salad fork down into the bowl and lifted it back up. "Open up," he cooed.

"Isn't that what you said last night?" Will chuckled, but allowed Jack to feed him his salad. After a few bites, Will said, "Wait. I don't think I'm so hungry anymore."

Jack set the fork back on the table. "But what about the chicken, and all of the work that . . . Karen's cook went to?"

Will shrugged. "He got paid, didn't he?"

"Of cour--" Jack paused, looking up at the ceiling as he considered it. "Maybe . . ." he said, after a few seconds. He looked down at the food and then back at Will. "You're right; you_ look much more appetizing than this food, anyways."_

Jack leaned in for a kiss, which Will broke almost immediately. "Will, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Jackie. It's just that . . . I'm going to need to put this food away before we do anything. I won't be able to think about anything else all night."

Jack rolled his eyes, but assisted Will in the cleaning up of the table. "Will Truman, I love that you're neat and tidy, I really do . . . but why now_?" Jack whined, as Will put the last piece of silverware into the dishwasher._

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but we're all done now, so don't worry." Will leaned over the counter and planted a lust-filled kiss onto his lover's lips.

Jack, caught slightly off-guard, uttered a quiet "Mmm." He ended the kiss and smiled at Will. "Hey, you know what'd be really hot?" he asked.

"What?" Will asked, smiling back at Jack.

"Let's take a shower." Jack smiled wider, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"A shower?" Will repeated, slightly confused. "I don't know, that doesn't seem so hot."

"I mean together_," Jack replied, rolling his eyes._

"Oh, right." Will smiled and pressed his lips to Jack's again. "Sounds . . . hot."

Jack took Will's hand and led him towards the bathroom. "Hey, you know, after all of the iinterruptions last night, I think that it would be a good idea if we lock the door," Will said, as he and Jack began to get undressed.

"Oh, yeah," Jack replied, nodding. "That's a good idea. I love you; you're so smart," he said, pressing his mouth against Will's.

"Not so_ smart; I didn't even realize that you meant that we take a shower_ together_." Will shook his head, obviously ashamed at his momentary lapse._

"Hmm, it's okay." Jack began placing kisses all over Will's neck. Jack walked backwards to the shower and turned on the shower. The hot water began to pour out from the nozzle, filling the shower with steam. He stepped inside, letting the hot water spray onto him. "C'mon Will," he said, seductively.

Will rushed over to the shower and stepped inside. "Wow, this is_ hot," he said, as soon as the water hit his body. He looked at Jack and leaned in for a passionate kiss, pressing Jack against the wall of the shower. He kissed Jack's upper lip, and then his lower lip. He began kissing_

Jack's neck, slowly moving down towards Jack's chest.

Will felt Jack shudder, even in spite of the hot water that was pouring down onto them. Will placed light, feathery kisses all over Jack's stomach. Jack ran his hands through Will's dark hair, silently urging him to continue.

Will stood upright and kissed Jack passionately on the lips. His tongue pressed past Jack's lips into his mouth. It ran over the roof of Jack's mouth, causing Jack to moan in pleasure.

Will broke the kiss momentarily, wanting to look at Jack's face. Beads of the hot water were rolling down Jack's face. Will closed his eyes and leaned in, licking the beads of water off of Jack's face. Jack responded by moving down slightly and sucking suggestively on Will's neck. Will groaned, causing Jack to bite down gently on Will's shoulder.

Will placed each of his hands on Jack's face, bringing Jack back up into an upright position. He pressed his lips to Jack's again. Jack placed his hands on Will's bare chest and pushed Will against the opposite wall of the shower.

They explored each other's mouths for what felt like hours, each becoming lost in that moment. Jack pressed his body closer to Will's, each loving the warmth they created together. Will ran his hands all over Jack's body, loving how soft and smooth and moist it felt.

They continued in this fashion for hours and hours, not noticing, nor caring, how late it was getting. Jack was pressed up against Will's body, kissing Will fiercely on the neck. "Oh, Jack," Will moaned, running his fingers through Jack's wet hair. "Jack . . ."

Jack moved towards Will's mouth, kissing the edge of Will's mouth tenderly. "Jack . . ." Will wrapped his arms around Jack's slim waist and embraced him tightly. "Jack . . ."

* * *

"Jack?!" Jack snapped out of the trance and looked over at the doctor that was calling his name. "Jack, take these pain killers to Bruce Bickham in Room 17, would you?"

Jack nodded and accepted the small plastic cup that contained two small pills from the doctor. _Bruce?_ He repeated in his head. _Great, sounds like another one of those straight, middle aged men that are going to yell at me for some water every five minutes._ He rolled his eyes and pushed the door to Room 17 open and walked inside.

"Peter, Paul, and Mary!" he exclaimed upon entering the room. Lying in the bed was a young (30 years old, tops), strawberry blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. The man's leg was in a cast and was being levitated over the bed.

Jack cleared his throat. "Umm, hello . . . Bruce Bickham, was it?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, that's me. Are you the nurse that's going to be taking care of me while I'm here?" he asked, smiling, showing a set of perfect, white teeth.

Jack took in the man's words and looked him over carefully. _Oh my God, he's gay!_ he thought, excitedly. _I can tell; he _screams_ queen!_

"Yes, I am," Jack replied, walking towards the bed, holding out the plastic pill cup. "Here's the pain killers that you asked for," he said, handing Bruce the small plastic cup.

"Thank you." Bruce accepted the cup and popped the two small tablets into his mouth. He took a sip of water from the glass that had been sitting on the night stand next to his bed and swallowed the pills, his eyes never leaving Jack.

"So," Jack started, trying to make conversation, "how'd you hurt yourself."

"Well," Bruce began, sitting upright in his bed, "I was at this audition earlier today. See, I'm a 'struggling' performer—dancing, singing, whatnot—and I was auditioning to play one of the backups in _Stomp_."

"Oh, and did you 'stomp' too hard?" Jack asked, grimacing slightly at the thought of it.

"No. Actually, I got the part! But, unfortunately, I was so excited that I got it that when I was walking down the stairs to get off of the stage, I tripped and fell down the stairs."

Bruce shook his head, obviously embarrassed. "It's ironic, isn't it? I wait months and months to get a part, and when I finally do, I end up breaking my tibia."

He shook his head again, smiling this time. "It was pretty embarrassing, too, because when the ambulance arrived, the people asked me if I needed to call anyone to, you know, 'inform them about my injury,' and I had to tell them no."

"Aww, don't you have a roommate, or a--"

"—boyfriend?" Bruce finished, giving Jack a half-smile. "Nope, do you . . . I mean, if you had been injured, would _you_ have been able to give them a name to call?" Bruce smiled that perfect smile again.

What a pathetic pick-up line, Jack thought, holding back a laugh. He opened his mouth to say no, when he suddenly remembered Will. Will, who he had spent that amazing night with. Will, who he had promised he would see exclusively. Will, who he loved. How could he have forgotten _Will_?

"Yes," he replied. "Yes, I would have. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Jack watched as Bruce's smile faded off of his face.

"But you know, you say that you're a performer?" Jack asked, not wanting to _completely_ crush Bruce's spirits. "I used to be a performer."

"Really?" Bruce asked, his expression brightening slightly.

"Yeah . . . I didn't do well at all. But I _could_ have, you know," he added, defensively.

Bruce laughed a heartwarming laugh that caused Jack to laugh as well. "I'm sure you could have," Bruce agreed. "With _that_ body, _that_ face . . . you're perfect for the stage."

Jack felt his face burn as he blushed. "Thanks," he said. Why was he being so flirtatious? He had a boyfriend, for God's sake.

And sure, Bruce was gorgeous, but Will was . . . Will. He _loved_ Will, and Will loved him. Besides, wasn't flirting just a stone's throw away from cheating?

Jack cleared his throat. "Well, I'd better get going . . ." he said, making towards the door.

"Do you have to?" Bruce asked. "I was enjoying your company."

Jack looked from Bruce to the door, then back at Bruce again. It _was_ his job to keep the patient happy, wasn't it? "Well," he said, reluctantly, "I guess I can stay."

Bruce smiled that beautiful smile again. "Thanks . . . what's your name again?"

"Jack. Jack McFarland."

"Well, Jack, come sit with me and let's chat," Bruce said, gesturing towards the chair that had been placed next to his bed.

Jack smiled slightly. "Okay." He walked over and sat down in the chair. _This _is_ my job, isn't it?_ he asked himself. _I'm supposed to make the patient comfortable. That's my job . . ._

TBC

* * *

A/N-Ooh, another man is coming into the picture . . . right, anyways, please review! Thanks to all who do!


	9. Feeling This

Disclaimer-I don't own "Will & Grace." They are property of NBC, David Kohan, and Max Mutchnick. The only parts that I _do_ own are the plot and the character Bruce Bickham.

A/N-Thanks to all who reviewed. Those who didn't--please review this chapter. And I apologize for the kind of slow start this chapter has, but I think that I needed to sort of "explain" Bruce. Anyway . . . oh, and I also started up a YahooGroup for Will and Jack. The website is on my profile. Please join!

* * *

Chapter Nine-Feeling This

Fate fell short this time

Smile fades in the summer

Place your hand in mine

I'll leave when I wanna.

-Blink 182 "Feeling This"

* * *

Jack spent the rest of the day with Bruce, simply--as Bruce put it--"chatting." Bruce was, as he called himself, a "single gay man looking for love, success, and money."

Bruce had grown up in Madison, Wisconsin as the last of three children. His father had run off the day after he had been born, so it was just him, his mother, and his two sisters living in a small house on the outskirts of Madison.

Bruce assumed that growing up with only female influences was what caused him to be first interested in men. His mother had only male friends, and his sisters would occasionally bring home a boyfriend.

Bruce had first come out of the closet in 1975, right after he had turned sixteen. Since his family did not have enough money to send him to school, he did not have a boyfriend until he moved out when he was eighteen.

"So, you _never_ went to school?" Jack asked, amazed.

"Nope. My mom taught me everything she knew, which is probably another reason why I'm gay. And when I first told her I was gay, she didn't seem too suprised by it." Bruce shrugged. "Oh well, it made it a lot easier."

Bruce explained that he had gotten his first boyfriend in 1977--a man named Peter Anderson. They had stayed together for over two years when, one day, Peter simply left him because "I wasn't smart enough for him."

Jack shook his head. "Yeah, I know how you feel. Will, _my_ boyfriend, is so much smarter than me, that I'm actually a little bit afraid that he's going to leave _me_ for it." Jack thought about what he had just said. It had never actually dawned on him until that moment that Will _might_ want to leave him because he was not smart enough.

Jack glanced at his watch. "Oh my God! It's getting really late; I've got to get home to--"

"--Will." Bruce nodded. "But you'll come back, right? You're the most interesting person in this hospital."

Jack smiled at him and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said before leaving Room 17 and the sweet, attractive man for the night . . .

* * *

Jack arrived home that night, feeling slightly guilty about spending the day with Bruce. Well, not the fact that he spent the day with Bruce--he was still insisting that it was his job to spend the day with a patient; keep his or her mind off of the injury--but rather the fact that he had been so flirtatious with Bruce.

And the worst part of it was that, although it was only for a few seconds, he had completely forgotten about Will. Especially considering the _amazing_ night that they had had: the shower, the steam . . . it made his heart race just thinking about it.

But even in spite of that wonderful night, even in spite of how much he loved Will, Jack couldn't help feeling . . . he paused, searching for the right word . . . _scared_, maybe, that there was someone out there that could be better suited for him than Will. And since he _was_ with Will, would he miss out on finding that person?

Jack glanced at his watch as soon as he arrived outside of the apartment. "Oh God, I'm over an hour late. What am I going to tell Will?"

He took a hold of the doorknob, took a deep breath, and entered the apartment. "Hey Jackie," Will greeted, looking up from the stove.

"Hey Will," Jack replied, coughing nervously.

"You're late; what happened?" Will asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Will's concern made Jack's guilt grow tenfold. "Oh . . ." Jack walked up into the kitchen. ". . . it was nothing. Just, you know, work."

"Oh, okay." Will set down the stirring spoon he had been holding and reached out his arm, silently asking for a hug. Jack stepped forward and let Will's arm wrap tightly around his shoulders. Will pulled Jack closer and into a romantic kiss.

"Will?" Jack asked, placing a hand on Will's chest after they had broken the kiss. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Will asked, placing his hand on top of Jack's and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Jack looked into Will's doe-colored eyes and that feeling of guilt immediately returned. "Umm . . . did you, I mean, when you were with Michael, did you ever feel that there was . . . a _chance_ that there was someone else out there who was, I don't know . . . better suited for you that Michael? You know, a 'soul mate' out there that you were going to miss out on because you were in a relationship?"

Will gave Jack a confused look. "To be honest, yeah. Yeah, I felt that there was _someone_ out there that I was missing out on. I think that most people feel that way when they're in a relationship. That fear that there is someone out there who is _perfect_ for them, but they won't be able to find them. Why, are _you_ having these feelings?" Will asked, obviously worried.

"Oh, no . . . no, no. I was just . . . making sure that you weren't _completely _convinced that Michael was 'the one' for you." He leaned close and kissed Will on the cheek. "I love _you_," he insisted, planting kisses along Will's face until he reached Will's mouth.

"Mmm . . . you know, we'll probably never eat again if we keep this up," Will whispered, grinning.

"How much longer 'til dinner?" Jack asked, kissing Will's chin tenderly.

"Twenty minutes," Will replied, tracing concentric circles along Jack's neck seductively.

"Perfect," Jack murmured, taking Will's hands in his and leading Will towards the couch.

"Jack, we don't have enough time to--"

"--I know, but that doesn't mean that we can't . . . fool around a little bit," Jack said, in-between kisses.

"Hmm, sounds . . . nice." Will sat down on the couch, and Jack sat down with each leg on either side of Will, straddling him. Jack pressed his lips against Will's, running his hands up Will's shirt, stroking his bare skin gently.

Will shuddered, causing Jack to pull away slightly. When he pulled away, Jack found himself thinking--no, _imagining_--Bruce's handsome, boyish face. His amazing blue eyes, his creamy white skin, his movie star smile . . .

"Jackie?" Jack's eyes fluttered open and he saw Will's smiling face. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, stroking Jack's face with the back of his fingers.

"Oh . . ." Jack paused. _Think, Jack, think!_ "Just . . . you."

Will smiled shyly, then leaned in, brushing Jack's lips softly. Jack moaned as Will gently pushed him onto the couch, in a lying-down position. Will crawled on top of Jack's body, kissing Jack's neck and upper chest tenderly.

"Mmm," Jack sighed as Will moved back up towards his mouth, licking his chin, jaw-line, and ear. "Oh, Bruce--" Jack's eyes flew open. "--Almighty!" he finished, desperately. "Isn't that on HBO tonight?"

He felt Will shrug and then continue kissing his neck passionately. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter," Jack mumbled, relieved that Will bought his desperate attempt to hide Bruce's name. _What is wrong with me?_ he asked himself. _I hope that this is just a phase._

"No, it doesn't," Will replied, placing a fiery kiss onto Jack's lips. The kiss was so intense that Jack thought that he had actually hear bells going off in his ears. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Will's neck, pulling him closer, wriggling his tongue through Will's lips, exploring his mouth excitedly.

Will broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "I . . . love you," he said, in-between gasps. He leaned in for another kiss, this time pushing his own tongue into Jack's mouth, running it along Jack's teeth.

"I love you, too," Jack replied as Will shifted off of his body and collapsed next to him on the couch. Will smiled and slipped his arm underneath Jack's shoulders, embracing his lover tightly.

Jack sighed deeply. Will may have said that most people feel that they might miss out on meeting their soul mate when they're in a relationship, but he couldn't help but feel guilty.

He couldn't seem to get Bruce out of his mind, even during his and Will's little "make-out session." He had someone imagined that it was Bruce's tongue that had entered his mouth, that it was Bruce's hair he had been running his fingers through . . .

He couldn't stop thinking about how well he and Bruce had gotten along, their similar interests, and, of course, Bruce's obvious attraction towards him. _What if the temptation becomes too much and I do something stupid?_ Jack asked himself, feeling Will place a butterfly kiss onto his neck.

Jack knew that he did not have a good past when it came to other single, attractive gay men. He knew that he had a . . . habit of going after pretty much anyone. But he loved Will . . . would that be enough to keep him from resisting Bruce and his charms, his flirtatious nature, and whatever else Bruce would, figuratively, of course, throw at him? _I'd better. I never want to hurt Will_.

"Jack, you're being really quiet; what's wrong?" Will asked, resting his chin on Jack's chest.

"Oh, nothing," Jack lied. "I just . . . want to rip off all of your clothes and make love to you right here on this couch"

Will chuckled. "I think we could arrange that . . ." Will jumped up and rushed into the kitchen, switching off the stove and running back to Jack.

"Wow, you're fast," Jack said, smiling, sitting upright.

Will smiled and began unbuttoning Jack's shirt, kissing the skin underneath tenderly. Jack smiled, pressing his lips against the top of Will's head. "You _are _fast." He began unbuttoning Will's shirt as well, then pulled off Will's pants. "Let's see just _how_ fast . . ."

Will pushed Jack back down into a lying-down position on the couch, where they made passionate love until the early, early morning.

* * *

"Hello!" Jack greeted, entering Room 17 happily. For the past four days, he and Bruce had continued to get along very well. Jack knew that each day, he was getting more and more flirtatious, but he told himself that he would _not_ do anything more than that.

"Umm, hello?"

Jack stopped abruptly, looking in awe at the elderly woman lying in Bruce's bed. "You're-you're not Bruce. Okay . . ." Jack turned and rushed out of the room. "Excuse me?" he said to the woman at the receptionist counter. "Could you tell me where a Bruce Bickham is?"

"Oh, yes . . ." The woman typed in Bruce's name. "He was moved to Room 33."

"Okay, thank you," Jack replied, smiling. He turned and walked swiftly down the hall towards Room 33. _Oh, thank God!_ he thought, relieved. _I thought that he had left or something. And I didn't even get his phone number . . . so that I could talk to him over the phone,_ he added to himself, trying to convince himself that he thought of Bruce simply as a friend.

The thought that he was perhaps _too_ happy about Bruce's still being at the hospital never even crossed his mind. Jack stopped outside of Room 33 and took a deep breath before entering.

"Jack, you're here!" Bruce exclaimed. "I didn't know if you'd find me after they switched my room."

"Yeah, well, I'm here!" Jack said, happily, throwing his hands in the air.

"So, come on, sit down and let's chat!" Bruce said, gesturing towards the chair that had been placed next to his bed. Jack did not need to ask to know that the chair had probably been placed there just for him.

"Okay!" Jack ran over and sat down in the chair.

"So, what did you do last night?" Bruce asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Well, my boyfriend, Will, and I . . . kind of . . ." Jack trailed off, feeling--for some odd reason--guilty about telling Bruce about his "sexcapades" with Will.

"You had sex?!" Bruce scoffed, crossing his arms in a pouting nature. "You're so lucky . . . I'm going to be trapped here for a few more days . . . or weeks." He shook his head in forbearance.

"Oh, that's awful! I'm so sorry," Jack said, patting Bruce affectionately on the arm.

"It's okay," Bruce replied, placing his hand on top of Jack's, looking fiercely into Jack's eyes. "I don't mind staying here. It's been so great so far." He gave Jack's hand a quick squeeze.

Jack pulled his hand away, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I have a boyfriend. I'm in love. I can't . . ."

Bruce sighed, nodding. "No, _I'm_ sorry. It's just . . . for the past few days, I've felt that you and I have had some kind of a, I don't know, _connection_ or something. Like, a spark. I thought that you felt it, too, but I don't want to do anything to hurt your relationship with Will."

Jack smiled sadly at him. "Bruce, to be perfectly honest, I _did_ feel a connection. I did. But I think what _I'm_ feeling is just something that, apparently, a lot of people feel when they're in a relationship at one time or another."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "What are you feeling?"

"I . . . I don't know how to describe it, you know? I'll admit it, I've been thinking about you. A lot, in fact. Even when I'm kissing or making love to my boyfriend, but . . . it's a phase, right?"

Bruce's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Jack," he began, calmly, "do you really think that thinking about _me_ when you're, you know, doing your boyfriend is normal? I don't think that it is. You should be thinking about him, not me. I'm honored, though," he added, with a small, forced laugh.

"So, you _don't_ think that this is a phase? You don't think that I'm just having a fear of missing out on something?" Jack asked, becoming worried.

Bruce shrugged. "I don't know. It could be. I guess we'll never really know if I'm just some 'phase' or the real thing." A small smile began to appear over his lips. "Unless . . ."

"Unless what?"

"Well, if you were to, I don't know . . . _kiss_ me, or something, you'd know if these feelings are just some phase or . . . if they're something else." His smile grew, his blue eyes twinkling.

"But . . . what if I _do_ feel something?" Jack asked, biting his lip. _Why am I even _considering_ this?_ he asked himself.

"I won't tell if you won't," he replied, grinning irresistibly at Jack. "So, do you want to try it?"

Jack looked at him for a moment. _Is just "making sure" cheating?_ he asked himself. _It's just . . . one kiss. Right? Just one kiss. But isn't that _still_ cheating?_

"Jack, do you want to try it?" Bruce asked again. "Do you?"

* * *

TBC

A/N-Dun, dun, dun! Suspense! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far. And again, please join my YahooGroup! Thanks!


	10. In Too Deep

Disclaimer-I don't own "Will & Grace." They are property of NBC, David Kohan, and Max Mutchnick. The only parts that I _do_ own are the plot, the character Bruce Bickham, and "The Golden Suites."

A/N-Again, thanks to all who reviewed. To those who did not, you have yet another chance to review. And please join my YahooGroup! The website is on my profile.

* * *

Chapter Ten-In Too Deep

'Cause I'm in too deep

And I'm tryin' to keep

Up above in my head

Instead of goin' under.

-Sum-41 "In Too Deep"

* * *

"Jack, do you want to try it?" Bruce asked again. "Do you?"

Jack stood up, looking at Bruce in anxiety and confusion. "I can't," he said, finally. "I _am_ curious, but . . ." He cut off the rest of his sentence, shaking his head. "I mean, no, I'm _not _curious. At all! I don't need _proof_ to let myself know that I love Will. I know that I love him. I always have. Ever since I first saw him . . . and sure, to _you_, sir, it's just a 'let's-see' kiss, but to me, it's just one little step away from me jumping into that tiny, little bed of yours and . . . and _doing_ you. This is all just one big _phase_, nothing more."

Jack paused, realizing that he was drowning on and on. "No," he said, with an exasperated sigh. "No, I don't want to 'try it.'"

Bruce sighed as well, but gestured for Jack to sit back down beside him. "Jack, sit down, please," he said, his voice drenched in, what sounded like, pity.

Jack folded his arms over his chest. "I don't think that I should, Bruce. You've just tried to convince me that making out with you would be a good thing to do to help my relationship with Will remain intact. I don't think that I want anything else to do with you."

He turned around, placing his hand on the doorknob and squeezing it . . . but he did not open the door.

He heard Bruce shifting around under his covers. "Jack," Bruce began, gently. "Jackie--"

"Don't call me that!" Jack interrupted. "Only my Will can call me that."

He heard Bruce sigh in annoyance. "Jack, first of all, I only said 'kiss,' not 'make out.'"

Jack still did not turn around; he simply stared at the off-white color of the door. "I don't care _what_ you said, Bruce. I love--"

"--Will, yeah, I know. But, Jack, how do you know that you aren't supposed to be in love with someone else? How do you know that you and, say, _I_ aren't destined to be together? I'm sure that you thought that you were in love like this before."

Jack opened his mouth to reply, when he was hit with a realization: he _had_ thought, at one time, that he had been in love. Stuart. Although he had never really said it out loud, he _had_ loved Stuart. But Stuart had broken up with him because he could sense Jack's unbeknownst love for Will. _That _was saying something, wasn't it? "Will and I are made for each other. I know it," Jack said, finally.

"But you said that you imagine me when you have sex with Will--"

"--Well, that was because I had just met you . . . and you're really hot," Jack snapped, still facing towards the door.

"Jack, come on. Please look at me," Bruce pleaded, all of the pity that had before soaked the tone of his voice now gone.

Jack looked up at the ceiling, unsure whether to turn around and allow Bruce to continue, or to simply leave the room and try and forget all about Bruce; live his life with Will, always wondering and imagining if there was some chance that maybe, just maybe, Bruce was right. Jack let his hand fall from the doorknob and he slowly turned around.

Bruce smiled. "Thank you, Jack. I can understand why you'd be made at me, but I want you to know that this is hurting me just as much as it is you."

Jack's mouth fell open at Bruce's last sentence. "Are . . . are you _kidding_ me?" he asked, shocked. "Are you _joking_? We've known each other, like, five days!"

Bruce shook his head. "This isn't hurting me just because of you, Jack, despite what you may think. I've been through this all before. I thought that I was in love _and_ with my soul mate when he just ups and leaves me. It took me forever to get over that . . . and I know that we've just met, but I would hate for that to happen to you."

Jack tried to keep the embarrassed smile from appearing on his face. "Wait a minute, I thought that you said that you weren't hurting _just_ because of me."

Bruce thought about Jack's last comment for a moment. "I lied," he said, finally. "I care about you, Jack. I really do. And my offer still stands."

Jack bit the inside of his cheek, looking at Bruce's lips; they looked so soft, so inviting, so perfect . . . and yet so horrible and disastrous at the same time. One peck, one _touch_ of his own lips against Bruce's and he would never be able to forgive himself. It was another example of how much he truly loved Will; in the past, he would've hopped into Bruce's bed _days_ ago, without a second thought, even if he _had_ been seeing someone at the time.

Jack looked up from Bruce's perfect lips to Bruce's beautiful eyes and shook his head slowly. "No," he said, softly. "I can't. Will is . . . everything I've ever wanted. And I'd never hurt him, even if it _was_ just a 'test.'" Jack turned around and took a hold of the doorknob again. "I'm going to go. And don't be surprised if you have another nurse tomorrow. A _female_ nurse, if I'm lucky." He turned the knob and opened the door.

"Jack, you're making a mistake! Trust me; I really care about you!" Bruce called after him.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at Bruce. "If you 'really' care about me after only a few days of knowing each other, it's no wonder that you were hurt so badly when your boyfriend left you." With those parting words, Jack left Room 33 and shut the door firmly behind him.

* * *

"So, how are things going with you now that Leo's home?" Will asked Grace as they were served their lunch. It was their first time seeing each other in over five days; Grace had been spending time with Leo, and Will had been spending time with Jack.

"Great. How are things going with you and Jack?" Grace asked before greedily digging into her steak. "Oh God, this is good!" she gushed while she chewed her first bite. "Anyway, you and Jack: how's it going?"

"Well, good . . . I think." Off of Grace's concerned look, he added, "We see each other every chance we get, we've moved in together, permanently--"

"--wait, wait, what?" Grace asked, giving Will a perplexed look. "Why are you just telling me this now?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Will asked, giving Grace a guilty smile. "I'm sorry. It's just . . . I've been so happy. But--"

"But? Ooh, buts are never good," Grace commented, with a small grimace.

"It's probably nothing. It's just that, lately, Jack has been acting . . . preoccupied in, umm, in--"

"--in _ze _sack?" Grace finished, smiling and taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah. Is that normal?" Will asked, regretting the question as soon as it came out.

"For some people. But not all." Grace smiled and tossed her hair smugly. Will rolled his eyes and Grace cleared her throat and continued. "Or you could, you know, simply be imagining it Or, _or_ maybe_ you're_ the one who's preoccupied during sex, because you're too busy wondering if it's 'good for him, too.'" Grace paused, taking another swig of water. "Or maybe it's . . ." She paused again, thinking. "Wait . . . who's usually on top?"

"Grace!" Will covered his face with his hand, trying to hide his now-flushed face. "You don't . . . you don't _ask_ that! Ever! And why, _why_ would you ask it?!" Will hesitated, bringing his hand down from his face. "Why? Does it matter?" he asked in a low voice.

"Well, I'm not much of an expert on gay sex, but if _you're_ spending too much time--" She lowered her own voice, "--on top, then maybe he feels that he has nothing, umm . . . to do, if you will."

Will shook his head. "I don't think that's it; we usually spend equal time on top . . ." His voice trailed off and, suddenly, getting even more uncomfortable, he nervously adjusted his tie.

"Hmm . . . well then, maybe you need to spice things up somehow. Make it more exciting."

"Hey, it's been pretty hot," Will remarked, defensively. "We did it _in the shower_," he finished, nodding smugly.

"Oh wow, _now_ you're the king of gay sex land," Grace said, sarcastically. "No, Will, you've got to do _more_. Like the bathtub. Oh, the bathtub is _always_ fun. Or a hot tub! Oh, Will do the hot tub idea, _please_?" Grace pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"Wow, you're really into my sex life with Jack, aren't you?" Will said, shaking his head, but laughed quietly.

"No, seriously, he'd love it! Take him to a really nice hotel . . . with a hot tub, of course, and spend the next few days there. Aww, that'd be so sweet!" she cooed. "Wait," she added, the smile slipping off of her face. "Why doesn't Leo do something like that for me?"

"Grace, focus." Will rubbed at his temple absentmindedly. "Oh God, I've been going out with Jack for not even two weeks and I _already_ have to spice things up? It shouldn't happen this fast," he whined.

"Aww," Grace cooed again, gently patting Will's hand. "You must really love him."

"I do," Will admitted, grinning. "I really do. I'd do anything for him."

"So . . . are you going to do my hotel slash hot tub idea, then?" Grace asked, smiling hopefully.

"Well . . ." Will paused, thinking about it. _It _would_ be really fun_, he thought. _I could have the room reserved for the next three days, and then tonight, when he gets home, I can tell him that he and I are going to go to the movies. Then when we go downstairs, one of Karen's billions of cars will be on the street waiting for us. I'm sure that she'll lend me one. Hopefully. Then I can drive the two of us to the hotel without giving away the surprise by telling the address to some cab driver. Then, when we arrive at the hotel, I can tell him: "Surprise! You and I are going to spend the next few days here! _And_ there's a hot tub!" He'll love it!_

"Earth to Will," Grace said, waving her spoon in front of Will's face. "Hello?"

"Oh . . . what?" Will said, snapping out of his daze. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how great of a time Jack and I are going to have at that hotel . . . with a hot tub!"

"Oh my God!" Grace squealed, excitedly. "You're going to use my idea?!"

Will nodded, slightly amused by Grace's reaction. "Yes, I am."

Grace squealed again, and then continued to eat her lunch. After a bite, she paused and look cautiously up at Will. "Will," she began, through a mouthful of steak. "Did I just give you sex advice?"

"Umm, yes," Will replied, unsure of where Grace was headed with her question.

"Oh my God, I'm Karen." She set down her fork and shook her head in exasperation. "I think I need a new assistant."

"Grace, you've _always_ needed a new assistant." Grace nodded, then picked up her fork and continued eating her steak.

* * *

"Hello? Is this "The Golden Suites" hotel? . . . my name is Will Truman and I would like to reserve a room for the next three days . . . yes, starting tonight . . . what would I like? Umm, a hot tub? Is that possible? . . . okay, great . . . I'll be there at about eight o'clock tonight . . . thank you. Goodbye."

Will hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, smiling. "This is going to be perfect," he sighed, happily. "Jack is going to _love me_ even more than he does now. Wow, I would never have done anything so adventurous with Michael. It feels . . . freeing." Will looked around the room. "And I'm talking to myself. That's not good."

Will picked up his phone again and dialed "Grace Adler Designs." He was surprised to hear Karen's voice answer. "Grace Adler Designs."

"Wow, Karen . . . I didn't think you'd answer the phone so fast," Will said.

"What do you want, Wilma? Grace is out--"

"--Karen, I need a favor," Will interrupted, wanting to get the favor over as soon as possible.

"Oh, really? What is it?" Will could tell that she was smiling through the phone.

"I need to borrow a car for tonight. A _nice_ one."

"A car? What the hell for?"

"I'm going to take Jack to "The Golden Suites" for a few days. You know, to spice things up. Wait, _why_ am I telling you this? I don't like you _and_ you'll probably tell Jack."

"Don't worry, honey, I won't tell Jack. And since this _is_ for my poodle, I'll loan you one. Which one do you want?"

"Umm, whichever looks the nicest but isn't one that'll be keyed if I leave it in a parking garage or on the street."

"Okay, done. Now I've gotta go; I have work to do."

"Like . . ?"

"None of your business, Wilma. Bye, and have good sex."

Will shook his head and hung up the phone. _Wow, the things someone has to do for love. But, on the bright side, Jack will know how much I love him. And maybe he won't act so . . . strange._

Will looked up at the sound of a knock on his door. "Come in," he called, slightly confused. He glanced quickly at his watch. _Who'd be coming in at one thirty in the afternoon?_

"Hey Sweetie!" Jack said, entering Will's office and closing the door with his elbow.

"Jackie!" Will said, surprised. "Wow, I didn't expect you . . . especially at this hour."

"Oh, I left because I needed to do something," he explained, thinking about everything Bruce had said. He walked over to Will's desk, leaned down, and pressed his lips firmly against Will's. Will leaned into the kiss, and he could literally feel the sparks flying between them.

Jack broke the kiss, licking his lips. "Wow," Will gasped. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted you to know that I love you," Jack replied, smiling and leaning in for another kiss. _What the hell does Bruce know?_ he asked himself, as he broke the kiss. _I love Will so much, and I don't need any "proof" to tell me that._

"Okay, well, I'll see you later," Jack said, turning around and walking towards Will's door.

"Wait, what time are you getting home?" Will asked, standing up and walking over to Jack.

"Oh, five o'clock, I think? Why?"

"I was just thinking that we could go to a movie or something at, like, eight o'clock-ish. Does that sound okay with you?" Will asked, tracing a finger down Jack's cheek.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that's fine with me." He placed a feathery kiss on Will's fingertip. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Okay, see you later." Will leaned up and kissed Jack on the forehead.

"Bye." Jack pecked Will's lips lightly, then turned and walked out of his office.

Will smiled, sitting down at his desk. _Yeah, this is going to be _perfect, he thought, happily.

TBC

* * *

A/N-Okay, as always, please review! And please join my Will and Jack YahooGroup. The website address is on my profile. Thanks!


End file.
